El despertar
by Dream Run
Summary: Dipper Pines, aquél que innumerables veces había salvado a Gravity Falls está a punto de conventirse en su mayor amenaza.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Todo empieza a moverse.**

 _''No deberías meterte donde no te llaman...''_

 _''Solamente eres un adolescente...''_

 _''Patético...''_

 _''Pareces un loco...''_

 _''¿De verdad crees en esas tonterías...?''_

 _''Al parecer no has madurado ni un poco desde que tenías doce años...''_

Mucho le ha sucedido, si se empezara desde el principio la lista de hechos sería infinita, a pesar de su corta edad había sido ya testigo de la más profunda y tenebrosa oscuridad; de la más espantosa y desesperante soledad, no es que no tuviera amigos ni familiares el cual sí tenía, pero estos desde aquel fatídico verano habían dejado de tomarle en serio, creían que eran delirios de un joven de catorce años y que aquello pasaría, no podrían estar mas equivocado. Volviendo al grano, sus familiares se mantenían a su lado, pero ya no le veían como un joven entusiasta y curioso, sino más bien como un adolescente con tendencia anti-social y con una obsesión que roza la locura; por ese mismo hecho aquel joven había dejado de contarles a todos sus seres ''queridos'' (porque ya ni de eso estaba seguro) de los hallazgos que realizaba. Y con sus amigos ni siquiera nos meteremos, a ellos ni les mencionaba o decía acerca de los hechos sobrenaturales a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Ahí se encontraba, caminando frenéticamente a través de aquel espeso bosque, donde todo había empezado y donde todo tendría que terminar. La ira y decepción se habían apoderado de su persona, tanto que ni siquiera tenía un rumbo fijo, simplemente caminaba y caminaba hasta que sus piernas no dieran para más. La razón por la cual estaba con ese humor se remontaba hasta hace unos pocos minutos: creía tener una pista que le podría dar la respuesta a lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo; corrió emocionado como si fuera un niño el día de navidad y le contó el posible hallazgo a su gemela. Solo fue necesaria una oración para arruinarle toda la alegría:

-¿Aún sigues con ese tonto diario? -dijo mientras presionaba los botones de su teléfono móvil.

No fue capaz de soportarlo, el tono que había empleado había sido de burla, de verdad creía que su hermano estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que concentrarse en aquel libro era una tontería. Pero esto no había iniciado aquí: desde que aquel verano acabó ella se empezó a distanciar de él a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y eso era normal, los hermanos se separan eventualmente, pero a pesar de eso de las veces en que él tenía algún misterio entre manos y lo compartía con su hermana esta le apartaba y le hacía entender que no tenía tiempo para eso. Así había sido desde entonces su relación con su hermana, este siempre se esforzaba por pasar tiempo con ella pero esta no hacía lo mismo, incluso llegó un punto en el que sospechaba que ella le evitaba.

Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación de su hermana, esta se giró para decirle algo más, de seguro algo sin importancia y se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya no estaba allí, no le dio mas importancia y siguió con su teléfono mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro.

Bajó las escaleras con la mirada hacia delante, tenía una mirada de rabia. Su tío le llamó ya que le necesitaba para que se encargase de un asunto en la cabaña ya que era posible de que era posible de que algunos inocentes turistas con ganas de conocer más fueran a la Cabaña del misterio, él no le prestó la mas mínima atención, siguió su camino mientras su tío le seguía llamando pero esta vez el fastidio se iba haciendo presente en su voz, él siguió caminando. Los otros dos empleado le saludaron de manera amistosa cuando le vieron salir pero este ni siquiera los escuchó, de igual menera su tío le venía siguiendo desde el interior de la cabaña pero no había logrado captar su atención. Se detuvo en la puerta que comunicaba el interior con el exterior y se quedó allí mientras intentaba en vano hacer que le hiciera caso. Él por su parte estaba ahora en un estado marginal, no escuchaba ni veía nada que no estuviera justo al frente de su persona. Se internó en los bosques mientras los trabajadores y el dueño de la cabaña le miraban alejarse con evidente sorpresa. Esa fue la última vez que le vieron ese día.

No escuchaba nada, no olía nada, no sentía nada y apenas veía algo. Una creciente ira se iba apoderando poco a poco de cada cédula de su cuerpo, para explicarlo mejor solo necesitaríamos dos palabras: _Estaba harto._ Así es, harto. Harto de que nadie le tomara en serio, de estar solo y no poder contar con la ayuda de nadie, de que todo el mundo le tomase por un loco, o incluso peor: un niño con una enorme imaginación. Lanzó un prolongado grito de exhasperación e impotencia, varios pájaros de los alrededores se asustaron y alzaron el vuelo al escuchar aquel grito. Se apoyó desganado en un árbol en medio de aquel tenebroso bosque y miró alrededor: estaba completamente solo.

-Si tan sólo todos desaparecieran... -murmuró pasa sí mismo. Sacudió su cabeza con rabia y siguió con su recorrido.

Las horas pasaron mientras él se adentraba más y más en el bosque, ya ni siquiera sabía en qué punto se encontraba, pero por más raro que pudiera parecer no le importaba el hecho de estar perdido en un lugar que tantas aventuras le había proporcionado. Los primeros indicios de que el día estaba acabando y de que la noche pronto tomaría lugar se hicieron presentes, aún quedaban como mucho un par de horas hasta la noche así que, ¿por qué no seguir explorando? No le dio más vueltas y renudó el paso.

Algo incómodo estaba sucediendo: desde que salió de la Cabaña del misterio sentía que alguien le estaba observando, cada cierto tiempo se giraba rápidamente para tratar de descubrir al responsable de que se sintiera así pero por más que lo intentara nunca veía a nadie. Antes de volver a mirar al frente miró durante unos segundos a su propia sombra, le pareció la cosa más intimidante y aterradora en aquel mismo momento. Sintió que en cualquier momento se levantaría y arremetería contra él. Se sintiò sumamente incómodo y continuó caminando. El cielo se había vuelto casi por completo de color naranja, dentro de unos instantes la noche caería, pero a pesar de ser consciente de eso se sentía tranquilo, en paz, como si todas sus deudas en este mundo estuvieran saldadas y pudiera partir en cualquier momento.

Súbitamente sintió que alguien corría en su dirección. Se giró a toda velocidad hacia donde había sentido aquello, esperó y esperó para ver qué era lo que se aproximaba. De repente pudo escuchar claramente los pasos de una persona que está corriendo, pero esta vez era en dirección contraria a la que estaba mirando, se volvió a girar bruscamente hacia el frente. Ahora la sensación de ser observado más el sonido de los pasos de alguien que se está acercando a ti con intenciones hostiles estaban en todas direcciones: izquierda, derecha, norte, sur, este y oeste. Miraba en todas direcciones mientras un sudor frío se hacía presente en su joven rostro de catorce años, las piernas habían empezados a sacudirse levemente y no podía mantener sus manos quietas, aquello, lo que sea que fuere se estaba acercando y a medida que los segundos pasaban podía sentir el miedo crecer cada vez más dentro de él. La sensación era insoportable, podía sentir a alguien justo detrás de él, que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras esperaba a que se diera la vuelta, estaba perdido. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón aquella sensación desapareció y los pasos dejaron de ser audibles, ¿se había salvado? Era posible, pero no podía bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento aquello podría volver a aparecer. Ahora que se sintió seguro y fuera de peligro tomó la decisión de revisar y se empezó a girar lentamente... No había nada. Soltó un prolongado suspiro de alivio, seguramente aquello había sido algún animal salvaje que había salido en busca de comida. Ya era hora de volver a la Cabaña, no era una idea que le entusiasmara en lo más mínimo, de hecho, si tuviera algún otro lugar al que ir seguramente iría, pero para su desgracia aquello no era así y por lo tanto le tocaba volver, seguramente el tío Stan le soltaría un sermón por llegar tarde y por haberle ignorado horas antes. Justo en en momento en que iba a emprender el regreso sintió como lentamente una pequeña mano, seguramente de un niño, se posaba lentamente en su hombro, en ese momento fue testigo de cómo su cuerpo se olvidaba completamente de incluso las funciones más básicas de su cuerpo. No podía ni siquiera gritar, no le salían las palabras ni mucho menos el aliento, no podía respirar, sentía que todo el mundo le estaba cayendo encima, se sentía encerrado, estaba sufriendo un ataque de claustrofobia. El sudor recorría lentamente su rostro y su vista estaba clavada hacia el vacío, se empezó a girar lentamente hacia donde la mano residía plácidamente en su hombro, pudo verla: era blanca como la nieve, y seguramente era la mano de algún niño, en ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que empezar a comparar aquella mano con la suya propia, serían del mismo tamaño.

Empezó a respirar frenéticamente, si se prestaba aún mas atención y gracias a la luz del atardecer se podían apreciar las delgadas venas de color azul que sobresaltaban en su pálida piel, las lágrimas estaban empezando a hacerse presente en su ojos y cuando nada podía ser peor se escuchó desde detrás de él:

-¿Es que acaso no te vas a girar y verme? -dijo con una voz juguetona, de niño en un día de feria.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba corriendo a través de bosque como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Le daba igual todo, solamente quería salir de allí. A medida que avanzaba se lastimaba con diversas ramas que sobresalían de los árboles pero aquello le daba igual. Múltiples rasguños se hicieron presente en su rostro y extremidades, incluso había perdido su fiel gorra que había tomado hacía dos veranos. Ahora todo aquello le parecía irrelevante, una gorra no es nada si lo comparas con huir de lo que sea que fue eso. Su ropa también se había estropeado, se había hecho girones que quedaron enganchados a las ramas que estaban mas atrás.

Miró hacia atrás mientras aún estaba corriendo para revisar si aquello le estaba siguiendo. Casi al mismo tiempo de haber girado su cabeza para revisar se tropezó con lo que probablemente era una raíz de algún árbol que sobresalía a la superficie. Cayó precipitadamente hacia el suelo y a continuación, tal vez fuera la suerte o el destino, cayó por un barranco que de unos siete u ocho metros de altitud. Rodaba violentamente mientras se hacía mas daño en su piel gracias al suelo y cuando aterrizó no lo hizo sobre mejor lugar que su cabeza, en ese momento la oscuridad total se hizo presente.

...

Cuando recuperó conciencia la cabeza le daba vueltas, vagamente se acordaba de lo que había pasado antes y le tomó solo unos segundos recordarlo. Se levantó a toda velocidad y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya la noche había hecho presencia, suerte para él la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y podía verlo todo a su alrededor, pero eso no quitaba su angustia ni su miedo. Miró hacia adelante y se dio cuenta de que más adelante había un pequeño riachuelo, se dirigió hacia este.

- _¿Adónde crees que vas? -_ preguntó la misma vos que hizo que él emprendiera semejante huida.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-exclamó con evidente miedo. Aquel ser soltó una carcajada-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

 _-Me río por lo ignorante que eres. Sólo es eso -_ respondió el misterioso ser.

-¿Q-Quién rayos eres? -preguntó con valor. Debía de hacerle frente a esa cosa.

 _-¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? ¡Me parece increíble que no lo sepas! -_ exclamó con tono divertido.

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría -respondió.

 _-Me olvidé que eras tú de quien se trataba -_ justo en ese momento sintió que un viento sumamente helado le había pasado por la nunca. Él no se esperaba eso y empezó a correr hasta la orilla del riachuelo, estuvo a punto de cruzarlo a pie cuando sintió que su cuerpo ya no respondía a sus órdenes. Se quedó ahí de pie a pesar de lo que él quería realmente, no podía moverse-. _Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez, aunque después de todo lo que has pasado ya deberías saberlo-_ entendía nada de lo que decía-. _Después de todo estás completamente solo, ¿no es cierto? No hay nadie que se preocupe realemente por ti, ni que quiera ayudarte. A raíz de eso te has ido aislando cada vez más en tu propio mundo y es muy poco probable de que esto cambie. ¿Acaso no tengo razón?_

-No sé qué tiene que ver eso con tu identidad... -respondió aterrado, ¿cómo era posible de que supiera todo aquello?

 _-¿No lo entiendes aún?-_ dijo y empezó a reír. Se sintió aún más aterrado después de aquello. De repente, como si una fuerza misteriosa le gobernara sintió la inmensa necesidad de mirar al agua del riachuelo, como si allí estuviera la respuesta-. _Yo soy tú, Dipper Pines._

Mientras miraba fijamente al agua Dipper se dio cuenta de que su reflejo le estaba sonriendo a él. Justo cuando iba a huir de aquel endemoniado lugar el relfejo de sí mismo salió del agua y con sus frías y pálidas manos agarró sus mejillas.

Dipper soltó un largo grito cargado de terror y desesperación al sentir aquellas manos en su rostro mientras el otro Dipper seguía sonriendo como si estuviera jugando a cualquier juego.

 _El principio del fin había llegado..._

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Este es un fic que vengo desarrollando desde hace tiempo. Trataré de hacerlo lo más corto posible para que no se haga muy tedioso.**

 **Y ya sabéis, dejadme reviews si queréis darme vuestra opinión del capítulo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El reflejo.**

La noche acabó finalmente y la mañana se abrió paso entre tanta oscuridad. Los diferentes animales salvajes que en el bosque vivían empezaron a realizar sus actividades matutinas. Los pájaros cantaban sus melodías mientras las personas que vivían en Gravity Falls empezaban a despertar para comenzar otro día de trabajo.

Pero había una persona que no había dormido en lo más mínimo: Stan Pines. A pesar de haberlo intentado muchas veces no fue capaz de conciliar en sueño durante la noche. Y la razón era muy sencilla: estaba demasiado preocupado por su sobrino como para dormir, algo que a los demás no les pasaba. Durante la noche había estado acostado en su cama tratando vanamente de dormir, daba vueltas en la cama y cada cinco minutos soltaba un suspiro que denotaba evidente enfado. Cuando ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada se levantan una y otra vez, iba hasta la entrada de la Cabaña del misterio y miraba hacia el bosque, el cual lo cubría una tenebrosa oscuridad. Había estado repitiendo esta acción durante el resto de la noche.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el amanecer estaba cada vez mas cerca decidió salir, agarró una manta y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada a esperar a su sobrino, junto con su café de la mañana, por supuesto. Había estado mirando al bosque sin apartar la vista ningún instante. El día anterior cuando observó a Dipper alejarse lentamente hacia el bosque había notado algo extraño en él, no era el mismo de siempre, se veía más... sombrío... enfadado o algo así. En su interior se atribuía el hecho de que Dipper no hubiese llegado anoche, se decía internamente de que pudo haber hecho algo más que verle alejarse. Había visto en sus ojos un brillo que nunca antes le había notado a aquel chico, y aquello le tenía preocupado.

Agarró la taza que había dejado a su lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba sumamente fría y vacía. Consultó su reloj de pulsera y vio la hora: eran las ocho de la mañana, lo que significaba que llevaba dos horas y media ahí sentado, estupendo... Un leve frío se hacía presente, suerte para él que tenía aquella vieja aunque confiable manta. Mientras seguía esperando vio a lo lejos que su fiel empleado Soos llegaba a la hora que siempre lo hacía. Volvió a consultar su reloj: las ocho y media y contando...

Soos se le acercó rápidamente con su típica sonrisa.

-Buenos días Señor Pines -saludó su empleado.

-Buenos días, Soos -respondió este serio sin desviar la vista del bosque que se erguía a su frente.

-¿Sucede algo Señor Pines? -preguntó Soos mientras se sentaba a su lado. Stan dudó durante unos segundo si contarlo o no lo que pasaba, decidió hacerlo.

-Sí, Soos, si sucede algo-dijo y soltó un largo suspiro-. Se trata de Dipper, no ha vuelto desde que se fue ayer.

-¿Se refiere a cuando le vimos marcharse hacia el bosque? -preguntó con evidente preocupación.

-Así es. Eso me tiene muy preocupado. No he podido dormir en toda la noche, y estoy desde hacer más de dos horas aquí sentado.

-No tenías idea Señor Pines...

-Tranquilo Soos-dijo Stan mientras le colocaba su mano en su hombro-. Si para las nueve y media no ha regresado iré a buscarle.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde puede estar? -preguntó Soos con evidente interés.

-Ni la más mínima idea. Pero peor es quedarse aquí sin hacer nada. Ese bosque puede llegar a ser un lugar muy terrorífico.

-¿Puedo acompañarle Señor Pines? -preguntó Soos con entusiasmo.

-Está bien Soos. Pero por ahora ve a tabajar. Hay mucho que hacer -Soos contestó con un animado ''Sí, señor''. Stan se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Las nueve de la mañana marcaba el reloj que Stan tenía en su oficina. Wendy había llegado tan solo cinco minutos antes y Soos se había encargado de contarle todo a la pelirroja, quien al igual que Soos había sido invadida por una preocupación por Dipper pero luego se animó al escuchar que dentro de media hora partirían en busca de él. Ahora seríamos tresl los que iríamos a buscarle, perfecto, fue lo que pensó Stan al enterarse de la intención de Wendy de participar en la búsqueda.

Unos minutos después Mabel apareció por las escaleras con su típica sonrisa. Había avanzado hasta la caja registradora donde Wendy estaba, esta estaba mirando hacia el bosque con expresión ausente, antes de que Mabel se acercara y la sorprendiera esta soltó un largo suspiro. Dio un pequeño salto en su asiento cuando la joven Pines la sorprendió.

-¿Por qué la cara larga? -preguntó Mabel mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Se trata de tu hermano, Mabel -dijo esta sin muchos ánimos.

-¿De Dipper? ¿Qué sucede con él?

Wendy se encargó de contarle todo lo que Soos le había contado momentos antes. Mabel no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. A medida que oía el relato que la pelirroja soltaba sus ojos a la vez que su boca se iban abriendo cada vez más. Una vez que Wendy terminó de contarle a Mabel toda la historia esta se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la cocina donde estaba su tío Stan. Entró a toda velocidad en la cocina haciendo que su tío se sobresaltara y casi dejase caer la taza que sostenía.

-¡Tío Stan! -exclamó Mabel una vez que entró a la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede niña? -preguntó sorprendido por lo anterior.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que Dipper desapareció ayer y que no ha regresado?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Le pasó algo?! -soltaba cada pregunta a una velocidad increíble, al viejo Stan no le daba tiempo de responder ninguna de ellas, este se acercó y le puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Tranquílizate, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo y condujo a Mabel hasta la mesa que había en la cocina. Los dos se sentaron y Stan prosiguió-: Es verdad que tu hermano no ha vuelto. Por eso vamos a ir a buscarle dentro de unos minutos. Aunque no creo que le haya pasado nada, así que no te preocupes.

-Es...-dijo Mabel casi murmurando-. Es mi culpa... Yo soy la responsable de esto...

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Stan confundido.

-Ayer... Ayer Dipper vino para contarme que había descubierto algo nuevo del diario, no lo sé, no le presté atención. Creo que eso le ofendió y justo después de eso salió de la habitación sin decirme nada. ¿No lo ves tío Stan? Si yo no le hubiera ignorado de esa manera él... Él... -intentaba hablar pero las palabras simplemente no le salían. Stan le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y esta se acurrucó en su pecho y empezó a sollozar en él, gracias a esto el sonido de ella llorando era ahogado por el voluminoso pecho de Stan.

-Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien-detestaba verla así, y él sentirse tan inútil. Decidió no perder más el tiempo, se levantó de su asiento-. Ven Mabel, vamos a buscar a tu hermano -dijo y le tendió su mano, esta se la agarró y se levantó detrás de él.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los otros dos empleados de la Cabaña del misterio, quienes al parecer habían estado esperando la señal de su líder desde hacía un bueno tiempo. Wendy y Soos se colocaron uno junto al otro para hacer un pasillo para que Stan pasara, detrás de él venía Mabel que después de eso se colocó al lado de Wendy, esta pasó su brazo por sus hombros. Stán se posicionó justo delante de los tres empleados y cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a darles instrucciones a cada uno la puerta principal de la Cabaña del misterio se abrió bruscamente dando paso a un Dipper casi irreconocible.

Todos se giraron casi instantáneamente al escuchar el fuerte sonido que la puerta había hecho al abrirse de esa manera. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se dieron cuenta de que la persona responsable de esto era nada mas y nada menos la persona que estaban a punto de ir a buscar a través del bosque. Su aspecto era horrible: toda su ropa estaba sumamente maltratada y sucia, sus mangas eran un desastre, le faltaban trozos a cada una. La parte encargada de cubrir el cuerpo estaba igual o peor incluso ya que dejaba a la vista gran parte del vientre del chico. Si se miraba atentamente se podían notar múltiples rasguños que estaban presentes en sus brazos, piernas y gran parte de cara. La gorra que había estado usando desde hacía dos años no estaba, dejando a la vista una desordenada y sucia cabellera castaña. Lo peor de todo aquel espectáculo (por llamarlo de alguna forma) eran sus ojos: sus característico brillo emprendedor y cuiroso que siempre habían tenido no estaba presente, ahora solo habían dos grandes vacíos en su lugar, eran un pozo sin fondo que estaba probablemente lleno de ira. Unas enormes ojeras relucían debajos de los ya mencionados órganos visuales, su color eran de casi negro total, con algunos razgos grisáceos y estaban sumamente hinchados. Los cuatro trabajadores de la Cabaña del misterio no podían creer que aquel ser era el mismo joven que tan solo unas horas antes se había marchado de su casa. La respiración de Dipper era lenta y pesada, aspiraba cada cierto tiempo, de manera mecanizada y soltaba el aire pasados unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban mirando al vacío, como si estuvieran viendo todo y a la vez a la nada. Ninguno de los allí presentes se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera Mabel, quien se había llevado sus manos a la boca cuando vio a su hermano.

Dipper miró alrededor y posó su vista sobre las escaleras, dio el primer paso y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia estas. Sus brazos yacían inertes a sus lados, si no fuera porque están unidos al cuerpo los habría dejado caer seguramente. Empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras mientras se dirigía a su habitación, cada paso que daba resonaba a su alrededor, era una sinfonía aterradora. Cuanado iba a mitad del recorrido Stan reaccionó finalmente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dipper.

-¡Dipper! -exclamó desde abajo. Dipper se quedó estático en el lugar que estaba, si mirar hacia atrás y así permaneció durante unos segundos. Luego empezó a girarse lentamente hacia donde estaba su tío Stan.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que respondió.

-¿Cómo que ''qué'' muchacho?-exclamó-. ¡¿Dónde rayos has estado?! ¡¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo durante toda la noche?! ¡¿Y por qué tienes ese aspecto?! ¿Te atacó un animal o algo? -terminó de preguntar. Mabel se situó justo detrás de él y empezó a mirar a su hermano.

-No es nada de tu incumbencia, Stanford Pines-dijo al fin Dipper después de un largo silencio. Todos en la Cabaña del misterio se quedaron boquiabiertos con la respuesta del joven Pines, sobretodo por cómo había llamado a su tío. Después de haber respondido a la pregunta de Stan, Dipper soltó una fuerte carcajada cargada de diversión-. Perdón, perdón. Se supone que no debo llamarte así, ¿verdad?-dijo y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras y rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Stan-. Tranquilo, tranquilo. Nada malo ha sucedido TÍO Stan-resaltó la palabra ''tío'' con un tono burlón-. O bueno, al menos nada malo para mí. De hecho, me siento como otra persona, si sabes a qué me refiero-dijo y le guiñó su ojo derecho a Stan, este aún seguía en un estado de shock por todo lo que sucedía frente a él-. Bueno, ahora me iré a mi habitación, os agradecería enormemente si no me molestárais. Así que, _¡Hasta la vista! -_ dijo esto último en español y mientras volvía a subir soltó de nuevo aquella risa juguetona que momentos antes había soltado.

-¿Pero qué demonios...? -murmuró Stan, quien no podía creer lo que había pasado justo al frente de él.

...

Dipper cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado una vez que se alejó de todos los empleados de la Cabaña del misterio. Avanzó lentamente a través de su habitación y miró a su alrededor. Procuró que nadie fuera capaz de escucharle y una vez que se aseguró de esto empezó a reír estruendosamente otra vez, pero ahora la risa estaba aún mas cargada de gozo.

 _-¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Sumamente increíble! Oye, Dipper, ¿has visto eso? ¿Viste cómo se quedaron? ¿No lo viste? ¡Por supuesto que tuviste que haberlo visto! Por un momento pensé que Stan me había descubierto, fue un error llamarle por su nombre-dijo y avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación y cogió una de sus almohadas y empezó a agitarla en el aire-. ¡Fue una buena idea el haberme dejado el control a mí para esto! A ti te habrían descubierto seguramente. Ahora te dejaré a ti, si me dejas por mas tiempo seguramente haga añguna estupidez -exclamó y dio un par de vueltas más con la almohada en sus manos mientras reía descontraladamente._

De repente se quedó quieto, como si de una estatua se tratase. Miró hacia el suelo, su sonrisa seguía presente, luego cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, su sonrisa se borró casi al instante. Volvió a abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo miró alrededor para asegurarse de que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Idiota...-murmuró mientras miraba la almohada que tenía en sus manos-. Has hecho mucho escándalo. ¿Qué tal si se hubieran dado cuenta? ¿Y qué fue eso de hablar en español? ¡Yo no sé español! Si te dejé a ti el encargarte de eso fue para que no sospecharan y ahora seguro que todos lo hacen -hubiera seguido discutiendo de no ser porque alguien empezó a llamar a su puerta. Se dirigió hasta esta y la abrió lentamente y asomó su cabeza por una pequeña abertura.

-H-Hola Dipper...-dijo Mabel un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? -contestó este sin mucho interés.

-Me preguntaba si todo iba bien... Y vine a ver cómo te encontrabas y eso...

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-S-Si me necesitas para algo, ya sabes que estoy aquí -dijo intentado convencer a su hermano.

 _Vaya vaya. Mira quién quiere ayudarte ahora, Dipper -dijo con tono burlón._

-Cállate-murmuró. Se dio cuenta de que Mabel le miraba extrañado-. N-No te preocupes...-dijo y su hermana se empezó a retirar con semblante triste-. Mabel-le llamó, ésta se giró casi al instante de haber escuchado su nombre-. Bueno, quería pedirte un favor. ¿Puedes ver si hay algua caliente? Como te habrás dado cuenta estoy hecho un desastre y bueno...

-¡Está bien!-contestó alegre de que su hermano le pidiera ayuda-. Iré a revisar, ahora vuelvo. Mientras tanto deberías preparte -dijo y se retiró.

 _Tú hermana es un poco hipócrita, ¿no crees? -volvió a decir con aquel maldito tono de burla._

-Me gusta pensar de que simplemente es tonta, sólo eso -dijo y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla blanca.

Mabel regresó unos momentos después y le avisó de que el baño estaba listo. Este le agradeció y se dirigió a este. Una vez dentro sentía cómo el agua caliente golpeaba su cuerpo. Necesitaba aquell. Sentía que todo lo malo que le había pasado la noche anterior se iba por el desagüe y que ya no volvería, aunque aquello era una tontería y él lo sabía, _eso_ lo sabía. Sentía que las heridas que tenía le empezaban a arder gracias al jabón pero era un dolor soporable.

Salió de la ducha y empezó a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, ya no se veía tan mal que cuando entró pero aún así las ojeras estaban todavía presente. Y los diversos rasguños también. Empezó a tocarse las mejillas y podía sentir el ligero relieve de las heridas cuando empiezan a curar.

 _-Vamos, vamos. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a tocarte la cara? -dijo. Dipper miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que su reflejo le sonreía._

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Sólo estaba revisando mi cara, que tengo así gracias a ti para que sepas -dijo y el reflejo empezó a reír otra vez.

 _-¡Venga ya! No es mi culpa de que seas una gallina. Y peor aún, de que me aceptaste sólo cuando ya no tenías escapatoria._

-Yo no te acepté Tyrone-dijo Dipper y miró severamente al espejo-. Simplemente te estoy usando, eso es todo. Que no se te olvide.

 _-¡Qué miedo!-exclamó sarcásticamente. A continuación rodeó a Dipper con sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo-. Acabarás aceptándome eventualmente y lo sabes. Si quieres llevar a cabo lo que queremos, ¿no es así? -dijo casi murmurándole al oído._

-Sabes que odio eso-dijo y agitó su brazo-. No sé de qué estás hablando. Pero sólo espero que eso funcione. Nos estamos jugando la vida y lo sabes. No tendremos una segunda oportunidad.

 _-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!-dijo y dejó de abrazar al joven Pines-. ¿Te crees que arriesgaría mi vida si fuera en vano? ¡Por Dios! Que soy tú -dijo y empezó a reír._

-Y bien-dijo Dipper y volvió a mirar al espejo-. ¿Cómo propones que empecemos?

 _-Por hoy nos abstendremos de toda acción. Creo que mi actuación de hoy fue demasiado sospechosa. Así por ahora nos quedaremos quietos. Tranquilo, yo te avisaré cuando sea el momento adecuado para actuar. Por ahora sólo dedícate a estar con todos ellos, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo y volvió a reír._ Dipper comezó a mirar al suelo otra vez y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir estaba de nuevo solo en el baño.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del baño.

-Dipper-dijo Mabel desde el otro lado de la puerta-. El tío Stan te ha preparado el desayuno. Si tienes hambre puedes bajar a comer.

-De acuerdo, ahora voy-dijo y escuchó cómo Mabel se iba alejando rápidamente. Volvió a mirar al espejo que estaba empañado gracias al vapor del agua-. Imbécil -dijo antes de salir del baño e ir a prepararse para desayunar.

 **Hola de nuevo. Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. ¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Lo haremos de todas formas.**

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido Dipper se hallaba en su habitación, se estaba vistiendo. Se había puesto su típica camiseta roja con sus pantalones cortos, pero esta vez sin el chaleco que siempre usaba. Lo vio entre su ropa y apunto estuvo de ponérselo pero en el último momento desistió de hacerlo. Otro elemento crucial en él que faltaba era su gorra, la había perdido la noche anterior cuando _él_ decidió hacerse presente. Se sintió un poco mal al principio ya que aquella gorra se había convertidoen algo así como su sello de indentidad y ahora faltaba, pero no tardó mucho en superar la pérdida.

Después de terminar de alistarse abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir de su habitación se quedó quieto en la entrada y cerró sus ojos y trató de concertrarse lo mas que pudo.

-Mas te vale controlarte ahora. No queremos pasar un mal momento por tu culpa -dijo Dipper mientras miraba directamente al suelo. Fue capaz de escuchar una risa juguetona, era la respuesta, soltó una exclamación de fastidio y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, Wendy se encontraba en la caja registradora y al percatarse de que Dipper estaba bajando empezó a verle fijamente. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja le estaba mirando, éste no le prestó atención y pasó de largo sin dirigirle la palabra. Tenía una mirada aburrida en su rostro. Entró a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que su tío estaba esperándolo en la mesa. Su hermana no estaba allí. Se sentó y miró fijamente al desayuno que Stan había preparado hace poco. El desayuno eran unos huevos revueltos con bacon y zumo de naranja, nada especial. Dipper dio el primer bocado y empezó a masticar lentamente el desayuno. Stan tenía una mirada de quien está a punto de hablar pero no se atreve. Finalmente decidió arriesgarse.

-Y bien... Dipper...-decía un tanto inseguro Stan-. ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche a casa?

-¿Por qué no llegué anoche...?-repitió Dipper lentamente-. Pasaron un par de cosas...

-¿Qué cosas? -volvió a preguntar Stan.

-Bueno. Cuando me decidí a regresar me atacó una bestia de lo más de espantosa, después me vi forzado a escapar de ella y luego me caí y quedé inconsciente. Y ya está -concluyó el joven Pines.

-¿Y-Y ya... dices? Dipper, es horrible. Me alegra que estés a salvo -dijo Stan con alivio.

-Gracias tío Stan.

Dipper terminó su desayuno y procedió a lavar los platos. Cuando finalizó la tarea se disponía a salir de la cocina, justo en ese momento Stan volvió a hablarle.

-Dipper, sé que es pronto pero necesito que hagas un par de cosas-dijo mientras preparaba otro café-. Afuera hay unos cuantos leños que necesito que cortes.

Dipper miró a su tío con evidente enfado durante unos segundos, después soltó un largo suspiro y aceptó el trabajo. Stan se dio por satisfecho y volvió a enfocarse en su café. Dipper caminó a través de la Cabaña del misterio lentamente y con la misma expresión aburrida de antes. Wendy le observaba discretamente mientras fingía leer una revista. Dipper pasó de largo sin decirle nada.

Salió al exterior y pudo escuchar a Soos, quien estaba lidiando con el carro de golf, se había vuelto a averiar. Miró alrededor y ubicó al ya mencionado empleado de la cabaña, siguió observando y notó que su hermana estaba acompañada por sus otras dos amigas las cuales no podía recordar sus nombres. No le dio mas importancia y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la madera que requería ser cortada. Caminó lentamente hasta aquel lugar. Mabel, al notar que su hermano había vuelto a salir le miró fijamente por si acaso huía al bosque de nuevo, esta vez le detendría. Sus amigas miraron a Mabel con evidente confusión, que ella dejase de hablar así de repente no era normal, siguieron la vista de Mabel y se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirando a Dipper, decidieron estar pendientes de los movimientos de él también.

Dipper se posó justo al frente del hacha y cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarla se quedó paralizado. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, suspiró enojado y empezó a mirar el suelo, solo que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Soos y Mabel notaron aquel comportamiento extraño en Dipper, pero cuando estaban por decirle algo este reaccionó.

El joven Pines agarró el mango del hacha y con una sonrisa de satisfacción murmuró para sí mismo:

 _-Gracias por dejarme esto a mi, pequeño Dipper._

Colocó en la posición correcta el leño y levantó lentamente el hacha. Puso la fuerza necesaria y la dejó caer, un corte limpio, las dos mitades del leño cayeron a ambos lados. Colocó otro leño y ¡ZAS! Vovió a dividirlo en dos mitades. De repente, una enorme emoción invadió el cuerpo de Dipper, se sentía sumamente motivado, enérgico, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo. Abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, su respiración se aceleró. Miró los leños que le quedaban por cortar y sintió una alegría que nunca había experimentado hasta ese momento. Volvió a colocar otro leño, pero esta vez mucho más rápido y lo cortó incluso más veloz.

- _¡Tres!-exclamó eufórico, todos en las cercanías se asustaron al escuchar a Dipper gritar de esa forma. Volvió a colocar otro leño-. ¡Cuatro!-volvió a gritar. Repitió el procedimiento otra vez-. ¡Cinco!-gritó de nuevo, todos observaban el extraño comportamiento de Dipper. Wendy y Stan, quienes estaban dentro de la cabaña salieron en cuanto escucharon los gritos-. ¡Seis!-repitió de nuevo-. ¡Siete!... ¡Ocho!... ¡Nueve!... ¡Diez!-cuando cortó el décimo soltó una prolongada carcajada mientras agitaba el hacha en el aire. Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo-. ¡Once!... ¡Doce!... ¡Trece!... ¡Catorce! ¡Estamos a punto de terminar amigos!-colocó el último leño-. ¡Y finalmente! ¡Quince! -exclamó lo más alto que pudo y volvió a reír frenéticamente._

De repente Dipper dejó de reír. Se giró a toda velocidad y vio que todos le estaban mirando horrorizados, en especial Mabel. Dipper esbozó una sonrisa que en vez de ser tierna era más bien terrorífica, parecía como si hubiera cometido algún crimen y estuviera contento con los resultados. Clavó su mirada en Stan y de repente dijo:

 _-¡Tío Stan! ¡Aquí estás!-caminó a toda velocidad y se situó frente a él, Wendy retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Dipper se acercó-. Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?_

-D-Dipper-dijo Stan un tanto inseguro-. ¿Te sientes bien?

- _¿Que si me siento bien? ¡Me siento mejor que nunca! ¡Como nuevo!-dijo y saltó un par de veces, huelga decir que aún tenía el hacha en sus manos-. ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?_

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Stan y le quitó el hacha a Dipper, este no opuso resistencia-. ¿Por qué no pasas la escoba por dentro de la cabaña? Está un poco sucia después de todo.

 _-¡A la orden, Señor! -dijo e hizo una pose de estilo militar. Después entró a la cabaña a toda velocidad._

Después de que Dipper entró en la cabaña los demás empleados que estaban alrededor se acercaron a Stan, todos traían expresiones de temor y angustia. Mabel fue la primera en hablar:

-Tío Stan, ¿qué rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué Dipper estaba actuando así? -el miedo era evidente en su voz. Stan realmente no tenía la mas mínima idea de qué le había pasado a su sobrino para que actuara de esa manera.

-No lo sé Mabel... -respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Señor Pines-dijo Soos-. ¿Cree que Dipper esté bien?

-Eso tampoco lo sé Soos...

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Nadie sabía exactamente qué decir. Las amigas de Mabel le habían tomado de sus manos en señal de apoyo, esta les dedicó una sonrisa. De repente la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso a un Dipper con una expresión seria, como la que siempre tenía. Todos los que estaban allí presentes se sintieron aliviados al ver la cara del joven Pines.

-¿Por qué estáis todos aquí afuera?-preguntó en su tono usual-. ¿Sucede algo?

Automáticamente todos los empleados reaccionaron y se dispusieron a entrar a la cabaña. Cuando Dipper se disponía a entrar sintió que alguien estaba tomando su mano, se giró y se dio cuenta de que era su hermana la responsable de eso. Tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza.

Sin saber por qué, Dipper posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana y se la acarició lentamente. Mabel miró a su hermano sorprendida ante tal acción, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. A continuación le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Venga Mabel, tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo sin soltar el agarre de ella.

-Eres tú, ¿verdad? -murmuró Mabel, pero para mala suerte de ella su hermano fue capaz de escucharla.

-¿Qué dijiste Mabel? -preguntó fingiendo que no la había oído.

-¡Nada, nada!-exclamó un tanto nerviosa-. Vamos, tenemos que irnos -dijo y entró en la cabaña del misterio.

Dipper se quedó solo en la puerta de entrada mientras observaba a su hermana alejarse. Una expresión de sorpresa se había hecho presente en su rostro.

-''¡Lo sabe! ¡Lo sabe maldición! ¡Te dije que te controlaras! Pero no, nunca me obedeces. ¡Ahora mira lo que has hecho!'' -pensó con rabia, había comenzado a apretar sus puños.

De repente, múltiples pensamientos empezaron a atravesar su cabeza, como si de balas se tratase. La ira se había esfumado de su ser, ahora solo había tranquilidad. Ya no estaba apretando sus puños. Sus ojos se cerraron levemente y murmuró para sí mismo:

-Es verdad... No podemos seguir esperando... Así es... Empezaremos esta noche -dijo y procedió a entrar en la cabaña del misterio.

...

Todos dormían tranquilamente en la Cabaña del misterio. La oscuridad era total y el silencio reinaba en todo su esplendor. Después de haberse asegurado de que todos estaban durmiendo, el joven Pines se levantó lentamente de la cama, miró a un lado y vio cómo Mabel estaba profundamente dormida mientras abrazaba a su almohada y murmuraba unas palabras que a Dipper le eran imposible reconocer. Se colocó sus zapatos y con extremo cuidado abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación. Empezó a caminar con delicadeza para evitar que sus pisadas provocaran ruido en la vieja madera de la cabaña. Llegó al primer piso y con el mismo cuidado de antes volvió a abrir la puerta. Antes de salir de la cabaña le echó un último vistazo al interior de esta, si salía por esa puerta en ese momento las cosas no volverían a ser como habían sido hasta ese momento, Dipper lo sabía muy bien, _él_ lo sabía aún más, pero si querían hacer lo que planeaban era un riesgo que debían correr. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y salió finalmente de la Cabaña del misterio. Todo daba comienzo...

Bajaba lentamente los escalones con una expresión seria, miró a un lado y vio el hacha apoyada en las escaleras, el tío Stan la había vuelto a colocar allí. Dipper la agarró y la apoyó en su hombro. Sería de mucha ayuda esa noche, cabe destacar que también llevaba una cuerda, solo en casos de emergencia. Comenzó a caminar otra vez y se internó en el oscuro bosque, otra vez, pero esta vez, no sería él el que estaría aterrado...

Dipper, en un arrebato de rabia, había decidido poner en marcha su plan. Pero a pesar de eso, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar. Su compañero al parecer sí que tenía una idea de qué hacer esa noche pero hasta ese momento se había mostrado reacio a decírsela, cosa que había molestado al joven Pines. Mientras caminaba a través del bosque con el hacha aún apoyada en su hombro llegó hasta un claro en medio de aquél mar de árboles. Curiosamente, aquel sitio era donde _él_ había aparecido por primera vez, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y decidió seguir caminando.

Cuando llevaba un par de minutos de caminata se detuvo en seco, ya no aguantaba mas la sensación de no saber qué hacer, él odiaba el sentirse ignorante. Miró alrededor y dijo:

-Oye, ¿quieres salir de una vez y contarme de una vez lo que vamos a hacer? Estoy aquí en medio de este sitio y no sé qué hacer ahora.

De repente se sintió como si estuviera en medio de una piscina vacía y que esta empezara a ser llenada. Se dio cuenta de que él iba a aparecer, por fin, fue lo primero que pensó.

 _-Por dios Dipper, ¿siempre eres tan impaciente?-dijo y soltó una risita infantil-. Tranquilo, sino te he contado mi plan de esta noche es porque esperaba el momento adecuado-dijo y se colocó en posición de bateador y cogió el hacha como si fuera un bate de béisbol-. A lo largo de los años has ido descubriendo a diversas criaturas en este bosque, ¿verdad?-dijo y agitó el hacha en el aire haciendo un swing perfecto-. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que esas criaturas podrían saber más de lo que aparentan?-escucho un_ ''tal vez''-. _Pues eso es lo que vamos a averiguar esta noche pequeño Dipper. Ver si este bosque es más de lo que se ve a simple vista, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes -dijo y empezó a reír otra vez._

-¿Por qué presiento que esto va a acabar mal...?-dijo Dipper, y razón no le faltaba-. Y bien, ¿adónde vamos a ir primero?-dijo y escuchó la respuesta-. ¿En serio? ¿No crees que es muy peligroso? Entiendo... Está bien. Vayamos -dijo y se puso en marcha.

Se encontraba frente a la entrada de una tenebrosa cueva, el olor a humedad y el frío que salían de allí tampoco ayudaban. Tragó saliva un tanto nervioso y se dispuso a entrar. Mientras iba caminando a través de aquél lugar miraba en todas direcciones tratando de ver lo que estaba buscando. Escuchó un leve ruido y se puso en alerta, esperando a que algo saliese de la oscuridad, nada salió. Cogió una linterna que siempre llevaba encima e iluminó hacia el frente y allí, mas adelante, vio lo que estaba buscando.

Se acercó lentamente mientras caminaba con la punta de sus pies. Llegó hasta la bestia que yacía dormida en el suelo, sacó la cuerda lentamente y procedió a atar a la criatura. Muchas veces, durante la empresa, la criatura dio señales de estar a punto de despertar, cosa que Dipper no quería ya que si lo hacía estaría en desventaja, pero aquel momento nunca llegó. Una vez que Dipper amarró con firmeza las extremidades de aquella criatura tocó su rostro con el hacha, el frío metal obligó a la bestia a reaccionar.

Cuando la criatura despertó finalmente intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible mover sus extremidades, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Pero qué demonios...? -dijo la bestia mientras intentaba moverse. De repente sintió que un objeto afilado y sumamente frío se había colocado en su garganta.

-Contesta a mi preguntas y no te pasará nada -dijo Dipper.

-¡¿Quién es?! -exclamó enfadada.

-No necesitas saberlo. Lo único que necesitas hacer es contestarme cuando te haga una pregunta-dijo Dipper-. ¿Entiendes?-la criatura no respondió. El joven Pines presionó el hacha aún mas contra su garganta-. He dicho, ¿entiendes?-preguntó mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia, la criatura asintió por fin, el miedo se había hecho presa de él-. Así me gusta... De acuerdo, primera pregunta, ¿qué sabes acerca de Bill Cipher? -preguntó Dipper.

-¿Bill Cipher...? ¿Quién rayos es él? -contestó la criatura confundida.

-No juegues conmigo Multi-oso -dijo Dipper con tono de enfado.

-¡T-Te juro que no lo hago! -contestó nervioso.

 _Aquello había sido solo para distraer..._

-De acuerdo-dijo Dipper y a continuación se agachó y el Multi-oso pudo reconocerle, no creía que era él, aún le recordba de cuando tenía doce años y le perdonó la vida-. Dime, ¿Qué sabes de esto? -dijo mientras iluminaba lo que había dibujado en la arena.

Al Multi-oso le tomó unos segundos reconocer aquello. Eso, que consigo traía a otra cosa aún peor no estaba al alcance de los humanos.

-¡E-Eso es...! -exclamó y antes de que terminara la oración Dipper cubrió su boca.

-Sólo dime lo que sepas, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo y la criatura asintió, el joven Pines retiró la mano de su boca.

-¡D-De acuerdo!-dijo con aún más miedo. Estaba entregando el mundo a un niño-. No sé mucho acerca de eso, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo, Dipper soltó un suspiro de enfado y el Multi-oso lo percibió-. ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Tal vez no sepa nada de cómo proceder, activarlo o algo por el estilo. Pero sé de alguien que sí que sabe de él.

-¿A si...? -dijo Dipper con tono dubitativo y arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Así es.

-¿Y me dirás de quien se trata? -preguntó Dipper.

-Es un viejo que solía investigar mucho por esta zona. Siempre estaba tratando de encontrar todos los secretos del universo. En lo personal pensé que estaba loco.

-¿Y cómo es que le conoces? -volvió a preguntar.

-Me descubrió un par de veces mientas buscaba comida por el bosque. Después de un tiempo de encuentros casuales empezamos a entrablar comunicación. Tú y él son los únicos humanos con los que he entablado comuniación.

-Y dime, ¿por qué crees que él sabe algo de esto?

-¡No te lo puedo asegurar al cien por ciento! Pero vamos hombre, aquel hombre investigó este bosque durante años y años. Tuvo que haber llegado a ese secreto en algún punto. Y te aseguro que si lo hizo tuvo que haber desistido, eso que tú quieres es algo que un humano no debería tratar de conseguir.

-No te he preguntado por consejos-dijo Dipper con voz fría e imperturbable-. De acuerdo, aceptaré lo que dices. Ahora dime, ¿de quién estamos hablando?

-Acércate -dijo la criatura.

-Más te vale no planear algo -sentenció Dipper mientras movía el hacha.

-T-Te prometo que no haré nada...

Dipper acercó su oreja derecha a la boca de la criatura. No necesitó mas de dos segundos, pronunció su nombre lentamente tratando de decirlo lo mas claro posible. Dipper no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de todas las personas en el mundo él era la única que sabía acerca de eso en todo Gravity Falls. Sus rostro mostraba evidente sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello. Se separó lentamente y cuando volvió a su posición inicial empezó a reír.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Él! ¿Es esto acaso una broma del destino o qué? -exclamó Dipper.

El joven Pines probablemente no lo sabía, pero mientras el Multi-oso le contaba todo aquello este había aprovechado para soltar sus amarres. Tenía la intención de detenerle allí mismo, después de haberle contado todo aquello no podía dejarle ir. Pero en el momento en que se disponía a saltar hacia el joven Pines la expresión facial de este se ensombreció a una velocidad alarmante y de repente murmuró:

-Hazlo tú...

Súbitamente su rostro volvió a cambiar pero esta vez era una sonrisa siniestra lo que había aparecido. Dipper parecía una persona completamente distinta. Levantó el hacha que tenía con claras intenciones por delante.

-¡Espera Dipp...- antes de que el Multi-oso pudiera terminar la frase el hacha descendió a toda velocidad y cercenó la cabeza de la criatura igual de rápido.

De repente la sonrisa de Dipper se ensanchó aún más, unas cuantas gotas de sangre habían salpicado sus mejillas. Volvió a levantar el hacha y empezó a cortar las otras cabezas de la criatura que hace unos instantes le había ayudado. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, todas las cabezas de la criatura iban cayendo una por una y rodaban hasta quedar apartadas del cuerpo principal. Una vez que terminó la laboriosa tarea Dipper soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya no eran unas cuantas gotas las que se habían impregnado en sus mejilas, ahora estas estaban casi por completo rojas. Caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva y le echó un último vistazo al cuerpo del Multi-oso, o bueno, lo que quedaba de él.

 _-¡Uff! Eso se sintió aún mejor que cortar la madera... -murmuró mientras veía el horizonte- . En verdad no me esperaba que él estuviera implicado en todo esto. ¿Qué hacemos Dipper? ¿Proseguimos o qué?-dijo y esperó por una respuesta-. Sabía que dirías eso..._

Volvió a mirar directamente al suelo y procedió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir Dipper estaba de regreso. Puso su mano en una de sus mejillas y soltó una exclamación de fastidio al darse cuenta del desastre que habían hecho.

-Simplemente no puedes controlarte ¿verdad...?-dijo y desvió su mirada al cielo-. Vamos a por ti... McGucket... -dijo y lanzó una risita juguetona antes de dirigirse a su casa otra vez. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La Obra.**

Un gran revuelo se escuchaba en toda la cabaña. Exclamaciones de alegría se escuchaban aquí y allá, algo de música en el fondo también podía ser distinguida. Todo aquello, a pesar de que algo estaba causando revuelo y felicidad en Gravity Falls, molestaba a una persona: Dipper Pines. Quien intentaba dormir afanosamente. Daba vueltas en la cama, de aquí para allá. Luego un silencio se hizo presente en su habitación, el joven Pines dio gracias a los cielos por esto y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido escuchó los sonidos de unos pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad a su habitación. Dipper se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a maldecir por lo bajo:

-Por favor, no ahora... lo único que quiero es dormir un poco por dios... -cuando dijo esto último la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente dejado paso a una eufórica Mabel.

-¡Dipper!-exclamó Mabel-. ¡Despierta! -dijo y corrió hasta el lado de la cama de su hermano. Tomó sus dos hombros y empezó a sacudirlo.

-''Maldición... ¿Por que a mi...?'' -pensó Dipper resignado.

-¡Dipper! Te dije que despertaras -dijo Mabel.

-''No le hagas caso. A lo mejor se cansa y se va'' -pensó Dipper en respuesta.

-Dipper, sé que puedes oírme. Ahora levántate, que ya es muy tarde -dijo Mabel con cierto tono de molestia.

-''Es mentira. Sólo quiere molestarte''.

-No engañas a nadie hermanito.

-''No digas nada. A lo mejor se piensa que me he muerto y todo y me deja en paz'' -pensó Dipper convencido de sí mismo.

A continuación Mabel, con sus dos manos, apretó la nariz y tapó la boca de su hermano para impedir que respirara.

-''De acuerdo Dipper, esta no es la primera vez que te ves privado de aire. Recuerda cuando luchaste contra esa bestia marina en el lago'' -pensó Dipper desesperado ante la escasez de aire.

Al final Dipper no fue capaz de resistir mucho tiempo y, con un rápido movimiento, apartó las manos de su hermana de su nariz y boca. En el rostro de Mabel una sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo presente.

-Me alegra ver que has despertado Dipper -dijo con tono burlón.

-¿Qué quieres Mabel? -dijo Dipper molesto mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a su hermana.

-¡¿No sabes qué día es hoy?! -preguntó emocionada.

-Jueves, si no me equivoco -dijo Dipper mientras se acomodaba.

-Sí. Pero además de eso-su hermano le contestó con un ''no''-. Pues si no lo sabes te lo diré. ¡Hoy es la feria de Gravity Falls! -gritó eufórica. Dipper empezó a soltar improperios por lo bajo, ya sabía a dónde iría la conversación.

-¿Si? Pues que te diviertas Mabel -respondió este sin mucho interés.

-¡No hables como si no fueras a venir!

-Es que no voy a ir. Tengo mucho sueño como para levantarme ahora.

-Venga, Dipper-dijo y empezó a tirar del brazo de su hermano-. Hay que ir a divertirnos.

Dipper aguantó los tirones durante unos segundos hasta que por fin cedió ante la presión de su hermana y decidió levantarse. Esta soltó una exclamación victoriosa cuando vio que su hermano se levantaba.

Después de haberse alistado decidieron bajar para ver a los demás empleados de la Cabaña del misterio. Wendy vio que Dipper estaba bajando las escaleras seguido por su hermana, la pelirroja le saludó de manera cariñosa pero este le contestó con un gruñido. Los ánimos de la cajera se vinieron a los suelos cuando recibió la respuesta del joven Pines, desde hacía un tiempo ya que Dipper no la trataba como lo hacía antes. Después de la respuesta de él le vio alejarse mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ambos hermanos Pines entraron a la cocina al mismo tiempo, Stan los recibió a ambos con afecto, y Dipper de nuevo volvió a contestar con un gruñido. El viejo propietario de la Cabaña del misterio le vio con evidente preocupación, algo le estaba pasando a su sobrino, pero no sabría decir el qué, y eso le atormentaba. El joven entusiasta de los misterios se sentó en la mesa mientras rellenaba su tazón con cereales y leche para luego proceder a comérselos. Mientras comía los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgieron en la mente de él, estuvo a punto de vomitar a causa de eso, pero fue capaz de controlarse. Tal vez ninguno de los empleados de la cabaña se diera cuenta pero Dipper sí lo hacía, el de hecho sabía que ellos se estaban empezando a preocupar por su extraño comportamiento, en cierto modo le daba igual ya que era su problema y ellos decidían qué hacer con sus vidas, pero ahí era donde precisamente donde radicaba el problema: por cualquier motivo todos ellos podrían interponerse en el camino de Dipper y su meta y hacer que todo se fuera a la basura, y ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a cometer. Así, en contra de su voluntad, actuaría por ese día como el joven enamoradizo y apasionado que todos conocían. O al menos eso intentaría...

-Y bien-dijo mientras le dirigía una miraba a su sonriente hermana-. ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?-respondió esta emocionada-. ¡No hay ningún plan! ¡Eso es lo mejor! -dijo. Ella seguía como siempre, dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

-Ya veo-dijo y tragó lo el último bocado de su desayuno-. Improvisaremos, ¿verdad?

-¡Así es!

Después de aquello ambos hermanos se levantaron de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigieron a la salida. Dipper se dio cuenta de que Wendy leía una revista con semblante triste, tal vez la trató mal esta mañana, así que decidió enmendarlo. Se le adelantó a Mabel, se apoyó tímidamente en el mostrador y haciendo acopio de sus habilidades para actuar le dijo:

-H-Hey, Wendy-dijo tratando de parecer lo mas nervioso posible. La pelirroja desvió la vista de la revista para ver a un Dipper ''nervioso''-. He oído que hoy hay una feria en el pueblo y bueno... M-Me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros... -Dipper sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, era realmente difícil actuar nervioso con una chica, parecía un completo idiota.

La pelirroja vio que el ''viejo'' Dipper (si hay que denominarlo de alguna forma) estaba de vuelta y sintió una enorme felicidad en su interior. Bajó la revista y dedicándole una radiante sonrisa le dijo:

-Me encantaría hacerlo Dipper. Sólo deja que mi turno termine y me uniré a vosotros.

-D-De acuerdo... Pues es un trato entonces -dijo y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Después de esto Dipper se reunió de nuevo con su hermana quien empezó a molestarle por lo anterior. Un ligero rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Dipper. La pelirroja los observó alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez toda aquella preocupación por él había sido en vano. Muy pronto se daría cuenta de que no era así...

Dipper y Mabel tuvieron una tarde típica de feria: fueron a los diversos puestos donde podías probar tu habilidad lanzando aros y disparando rifles de aire comprimido; comieron todo tipo de comida rápida que allí servían; se encontraron con conocidos (mayoritariamente amigos de Mabel) y pasaron ratos agradables. Hubo un momento en el que Pacifica Northwest apareció en la feria con toda la pomposidad que le era posible, se acercó a los gemelos Pines y a pesar de todo los saludó de una manera normal, con el paso del tiempo la rubia millonaria había aprendido a tratar mejor a los demás, antes de irse le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a Dipper, aunque este no entendió lo que significaba en ese momento. Para finalizar la tarde ambos hermanos decidieron subir a una montaña rusa de aspecto muy cuestionable, si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Mabel, Dipper nunca se habría subido a aquella atracción.

Después de unos terroríficos minutos ambos hermanos se bajaron de la montaña rusa con un enorme mareo, Dipper estaba a punto de vomitar, apenas se mantenía en pie. Mabel mientras tanto, a pesar de tener mareos, se controlaba mejor que su hermano en estos casos. El joven Pines intentó calmarse y vio que a lo lejos se acercaba Wendy, a pesar de haber superado su romance, o más bien su enamoramiento solitario y triste, no estaba dispuesto a que le viera expulsar todo lo que había comido hasta ese momento. Empezó a mirar alrededor y vio a unos cuantos metros una vieja farmacia, bendijo su suerte y le dijo a su hermana que regresaría en un momento, ésta estuvo de acuerdo.

Al entrar a la farmacia Dipper se dio cuenta de que el aspecto de dentro era mucho peor que el de afuera: en las estanterías había lugares que estaban prácticamente vacíos; la pintura de la pared se había caído lo cual le daba un aspecto descuidado; el olor que allí reinaba era a humedad. El joven Pines se acercó lentamente no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. En realidad, el mareo sólo había sido una excusa, no es que no tuviera ganas de vomitar, pero no eran tan fuertes como para tener que ir a una farmacia. Se acercó hasta la caja registradora, que era atendida por un viejo que probablemente no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo.

Pidió todo lo que tenía previsto usar aquella noche. Después de haberle pagado a aquel viejo se dirigió a la salida y volvió a mirar al dueño de la farmacia, sí, definitivamente le quedaba poco tiempo en este mundo. Salió de aquel sucio lugar con las dos únicas adquisiciones que había hecho. Se las escondió en los bolsillos y pudo divisar a su hermana y a la pelirroja hablando animadamente.

-Espero que estés contento... -murmuró para sí mismo antes de empezar a caminar.

Llegó hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres, su hermana le preguntó la razón de haberse ido antes, este le respondió que tenía que ir al baño urgentemente. Al parecer ella no notó que su hermano entró en aquella farmacia, mejor para él. Después de haberse reunido los tres Wendy les sugirió la idea de ir a una pequeña reunión que sus amigos tenían en ese momento. Mabel estuvo encantada ante la idea pero Dipper se mostró reticente ante aquella idea, al final terminó cediendo, como siempre lo hacía.

Fueron hasta donde los amigos de Wendy estaban y una vez allí reunidos empezaron a charlas de las cosas que sean que preocupen a los adolescentes hoy en día. En un punto determinado, cuando la noche se hizo presente uno de los amigos de Wendy sacó una bolsa en donde había cerveza. Empezó a ofrecerla a los asistentes pero Dipper se negó rotundamente cuando su turno llegó. Todos empezaron a molestarle cuando el menor de los hermanos Pines se negó a beber, incluso su hermana.

-Venga Dipper-dijo Wendy como conciliadora-. Sólo es cerveza, no pasará nada.

-No lo sé Wendy...-dijo Dipper no muy convencido-. Mabel y yo somos aún menores...

-Yo también lo soy, y mírame, estoy perfectamente -dijo la pelirroja. Dipper dudó durante unos momentos, luego se giró y vio que su hermana bebía de una lata a toda velocidad mientras los demás la veían divertida.

-¡Mabel! -exclamó Dipper al ver a su hermana y a punto estuvo de ir a detenerla pero cuando fue a hacer eso sintió que alguien tiró de su brazo, se giró y vio que era Wendy, quien le seguía ofreciendo la cerveza.

-Vamos, Dipper... -dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Está bien...-dijo resignado-. Pero sólo una, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me has escuchado Mabel? Sólo una.

-¡Sólo una! -exclamó Mabel con tono juguetón.

Dipper había decidido vigilar a su hermana, pero gracias a los constantes ''ataques'' de Wendy descuidó a su hermana durante unos momentos. Cuando se volvió a dar cuenta esta ya llevaba unas cuantas latas en su haber, y el alcohol había tomado posesión de ella, bueno, no sólo de ella sino de todos los presentes excepto Dipper. Hasta ahí, la noche para ella había terminado. En ese momento Wendy empezó a abrazar al joven Pines haciendo que este se avergonzara ante aquel repentino acto, después de todo, seguía siendo un adolescente.

-¡Eres el mejor chico que he conocido nunca!-decía Wendy con la voz típica de los borrachos-. Si tan sólo fueras un poco mas mayor te haría mío. ¿entiendes?

-E-Eso creo... -respondió Dipper no muy seguro.

Wendy estuvo a punto de hacer una acción de la que podría haberse metido en problemas con el viejo Stan, pero afortunadamente antes de que todo aquello pasara la pelirroja cayó presa de un profundo sueño. Dipper suspiró aliviado de que nada mas hubiera pasado. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que era el único despierto en aquella reunión, volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero esta vez de enfado. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Soos.

-¿Soos? Sí, soy Dipper. Quería pedirte un favor, ven a buscarnos. Estamos en el cementerio... Sí, ya sé que es un sitio raro para pasar el rato ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedes venir? Está bien, te espero -dijo y colgó su teléfono.

Minutos después aparecería Soos al volante del coche del viejo Stan. Él y Dipper subieron a las dos chicas a la parte trasera del auto, dejando a los otros al descubierto, Dipper dijo que no había necesidad de preocuparse por ellos, que despertarían dentro de poco. Después de que todo estuviera listo Soos se dio cuenta de que Dipper no había subido al coche, le preguntó la razón y éste respondió:

-No quiero volver a casa todavía... Quiero pasear un poco primero, ¿sabes? -dijo. Soos estuvo de acuerdo, se despidió de Dipper y se marchó dejando al joven Pines solo.

...

El viejo McGucket se encontraba dentro de su choza con un mareo de lo mas de molesto, se había pasado un poco a la hora de beber aquel alcohol de dudosa procedencia. Aunque ya desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de preocuparse por los excesos y demás. Había una fogata que funcionaba a su vez de luz para su casa. El mareo a causa del alcohol aún estaba presente. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que su puerta estaba abierta, y una espeluznante brisa entraba haciendo que todo alrededor adoptara un aire tenebroso. Fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Procedió a irse a la cama cuando de repente sintió que el equilibrio le fallaba y caía violentamente contra el suelo. Sintió una presión encima de sí y escuchó una voz.

-Hola McGucket. ¿Te alegras de verme? -dijo Dipper mientras aplicaba presión para evitar que aquel viejo loco se levantara.

-¡¿Q-Quién es?! -exclamó aterrado con su voz chillona.

-Shhh, shhh-dijo Dipper y cubrió su boca-. Sólo soy yo, ¿vez? -dijo y giró con su mano la cabeza de aquel viejo.

-¿D-Dipper...? -dijo sin creerlo aún.

-Así es viejo amigo.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? -preguntó con evidente terror en su voz al ver el rostro de él.

-Un pajarito me dijo que tú sabías algo que a mi me interesaba saber. ¿Me sigues?-preguntó. McGucket le respondió con un ''no'' por lo bajo-. De acuerdo... Dime, ¿qué sabes de esto? -dijo y dibujó un extraño símbolo en el suelo. A McGucket le tomó unos segundos mientras rebuscaba en su memoria lo que aquello podría ser. Al fin recordó.

-¿La Brújula Vegvísir? ¿Qué quieres con eso? -preguntó aún sin comprender. Ni él mismo sabía cómo conocía acerca de aquel extraño símbolo.

-Me alegra ver que la conoces -dijo Dipper complacido ante la respuesta del viejo.

-Pero no sé por qué querrías saber de eso. Digo, es parte de la mitología nórdica. Sólo eso -respondió el viejo.

-Supongo que sabes que los antiguos vikingos la usaban como símbolo de protección. Y que aquél que tuviera una nunca perdería el camino, ¿verdad? -el viejo hizo un movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que sí.

-Sigo sin entender...

-Pues... Tengo entendido que esto puede ser usado para algo más que meras supersticiones, ¿me entiendes? -McGucket estuvo a punto de volver a decir que no pero vio los ojos de Dipper y de repente recordó.

-No me digas que...-la sonrisa de Dipper se ensanchó aún más-. ¡Es imposible! ¡Eso es imposible de conseguir! Yo mismo lo he intentado y no pude hacer nada...

-Sólo dime lo que sepas de eso y no pasará nada malo.

-Está bien, está bien. Mira, mi memoria ahora mismo es un amasijo de basura, no sacarás nada importante de mi, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Hay un libro, en la biblioteca del pueblo. En la zona de cuentos infantiles. Cerca de las estanterías que dan hacia una ventana donde hay un libro.

-¿Un libro?

-Así es. Un libro, donde viene una recopilación de toda la información acerca de muchas cosas, entre esas lo que tú estás buscando-dijo, sintió que Dipper acariciaba su muslo izquiero y que su mano se sentía rara-. A-Ahí está toda la información que necesitas...

-¿Cómo se llama ese libro? -preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa.

-El libro se llama _Lignum vitæ_.

-¿Latín...? Ya veo. ¿Y quién la escribió?

-Nadie-respondió McGucket-. Es una obra anónima, que ha pasado de mano en mano a través de los años. ¡Eso es lo único que sé! -exclamó aterrado. De repente Dipper se quedó callado, un silencio total cubrió aquella choza de ojalata que hacía de casa de aquel viejo.

Dipper se inclinó hacia la oreja del viejo y le susurró con tono amable:

-Gracias... Has sido de mucha ayuda... -dijo y a continuación McGucket sintió un ligero pinchazo en su muslo izquierdo. Soltó una exclamación de dolor. Después de eso Dipper se levantó a toda velocidad y se distanció del viejo.

-¿Qué me has...? -intentó terminar pero a medida que los segundos pasaban se sentía mas pesado, sentía una enorme presión en el pecho. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho y volvió a mirar a la persona que sonreía complacida a su frente-. ¿Di...pper...? -murmuró antes de caer fulminado al suelo.

Dipper seguía sonriendo. abrió la puerta principal, miró a la calle para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Después de abrir la puerta se dirigió a la fogata que estaba encendida aún y que iluminaba sombríamente el cuerpo inerte del que una vez fuera McGucket. Se quitó los guantes de latex y los arrojó al fuego, luego procedió a arrojar la jeringa que horas antes había comprado en aquella horrible farmacia. Una vez eliminada todas las pruebas salió de la choza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche se dijo a sí mismo:

-¿Qué te parece Tyrone? Lo hice sin tu ayuda esta vez...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Día libre.**

Dipper dormía plácidamente en su cama, se sentía de maravilla. La noche anterior le había dejado un buen sabor de boca, habían conseguido información valiosa para su investigación. El trabajo había sido rápido, limpio y sin testigos, inmejorable, desde su punto de vista personal. Había regresado ya avanzada la noche, entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todos ya estaban durmiendo. Entró en su habitación y comprobó que Mabel seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa tonta y un fino hilo de baba salía de su boca. Dipper entró lentamente cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, se quitó los zapatos y su chaleco y se acostó y procedió a dormir. Ahora, cuando intentó girarse para poder sentirse más a gusto sintió que algo le impedía hacer tal cosa, algo lo retenía apresado. Abrió los ojos para ver que Mabel, probablemente sonámbula, se había infiltrado en su cama y ahora estaba aferrada a su brazo. Dipper soltó un suspiro y vio por su ventana, era ya de día. A continuación, y con sumo cuidado, empezó a safarse del agarre de su hermana, para evitar despertarla. Una vez hecho esto decidió ir abajo y saludar a los demás.

Mabel despertó casi al mismo tiempo que cuando Dipper se soltó de ella, sintió como si le hubieran arrancado una parte vital de ella y abrió los ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Vio a su hermano al otro lado de la habitación dispuesto a salir. Esta empezó a ver alrededor suyo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de su hermano, y no en la suya. ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de cama? No lo sabía. De repente, un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la joven Pines. Espero a que su hermano salió de la habitación, no le dio ninguna señal de que estuviera despierta, y se puso boca abajo en la soledad de aquella habitación. Inhaló profundamente captando el aroma de la cama de su hermano.

-Huele a él... -murmuró para sí misma con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Dipper bajó las escaleras rápidamente y vio a su tío Stan hablando con una persona que él no había visto nunca. Su tío le vio y le dedicó un saludo, Dipper le devolvió el gesto. Una vez en la cocina Dipper intentó lo más que pudo escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo mas adelante. Mientras espiaba se dio cuenta de que Wendy no estaba en la caja registradora, vio el reloj que había en la cocina y pudo ver la razón: aún faltaba media hora para que su turno empezara. Observó que su tío se despedía de aquella persona y que se disponía a venir a la cocina. Intentó disimular lo mas que pudo y empezó a explorar la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

Stan entró a la cocina con una expresión seria, triste, se dio cuenta de que su sobrino estaba en la cocina y trató de disimular su estado de ánimo lo mas que pudo. Fue hasta la cafetera y puso a preparar el café de la mañana. Una vez que estuvo listo procedió a sentarse al lado de Dipper, quien estaba comiendo un tazón de cereal.

-¿Quién era esa persona tío Stan? -preguntó Dipper mientras masticaba.

-Es sólo uno que vive aquí en el pueblo-dijo Stan-. Sólo vino a decirme que...

-¿A decirte qué tío Stan? -preguntó curioso. Stan al principio pareció dudar pero luego soltó un largo suspiro, ocultarlo era irrelevante.

-Esta mañana... Han encontrado al viejo McGucket muerto en su casa -dijo con una expresión triste.

-¡¿M-Muerto?! -dijo Dipper fingiendo sorpresa.

-Así es.

-¿Y-Y qué pasó...? ¿Cómo murió...?

-Al parecer sufrió de un paro cardíaco. Ese hombre llevaba una vida demasiado despreocupada, esto eventualmente pasaría. Y además, al parecer estaba medio borracho, porque según lo que me dijeron encontraron varias botellas vacías de alcohol por todo el lugar...

Dipper escuchaba pacientemente. Unos largos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes entre ellos dos.

-Es horrible... -dijo al fin Dipper.

-Así es muchacho. Uno nunca sabe cuando su vida va a acabar -dijo y se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina.

Dipper se quedó sentado sin hacer ningún ruido ni movimiento en la cocina. Después de haber escuchado la historia del tío Stan se había puesto a pensar. Su brazo izquierdo empezó a temblar levemente y una sonrisa de satisfacción se había dibujado en su rostro. Con un suave movimiento agarró firmemente su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha para tratar que este parara de temblar.

-Cálmate...-se decía a sí mismo-. No debes reírte. Si lo haces levantarás sospechas...

Dipper no aguantó más y llevó su antebrazo derecho a su boca para reprimir las risas, que salían en torrente. Empezó a sufrir de espasmos provocados por la exhuberante risa, unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a hacerse presente en las órbitas de sus ojos. Por fin la risa cesó y pudo calmarse, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo, aquella sonrisa seguía presente en él.

-''¡Un paro cardíaco! ¡Un paro cardíaco!''-pensaba con extrema felicidad-. ''¿Cómo pueden ser todos tan tontos? Seguro que ni siquiera han revisado el cadáver en busca de alguna marca. Aunque, no encontrarán nada, escogí una zona especial para inyectarle'' -de nuevo una risita se escapó de él-. ''Tienes mucha razón tío Stan, uno nunca sabe cuando se va a terminar la vida. En especial si yo me meto en el medio'' -pensó y procedió a levantarse.

Dipper caminaba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Wendy, quien ya había llegado, se sorprendió al ver al gemelo Pines con aquella sonrisa, hacía mucho que no le veía sonreír de ese modo. Stan entró en la cabaña y le dijo a Dipper que se preparara para ayudar en las tareas del hogar. El joven Pines asintió con una hermosa sonrisa que desconcertó a su tío. Procedió a subir las escaleras. Mientras subía se imaginaba a sí mismo con el libro que aquel viejo decrépito le había mencionado, casi podía sentir la cubierta de cuero (según su imaginación), abriendo aquel antiguo libro y leyendo todo su contenido. Su sonrisa se expandió aún mas. Mientras subía escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza, era _él._

 _-La próxima vez déjame a mi hacer algo... Es muy aburrido el solo observar_ -Dipper soltó una pequeña risita infantil al escuchar eso.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y procedió a abrirla. Pero justo cuando fue a abrirla escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta. La voz se oía extraña, como si la persona estuviera haciendo ejercicio. Agudizó aún mas su oído y pudo percatarse de que se trataba de su hermana, estaba despierta. Abrió lentamente la puerta, pero solamente un poco, lo suficiente como para ver a través de una línea y ahí la vio: a su querida hermana menor masturbándose en su cama mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre. Dipper no salía de su asombro, ¿era aquella realmente su hermana? Quien siempre de pequeños le pedía ayudar y la protegía contra los ''monstruos'' que vivían debajo de su cama. Dipper volvió a cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado de antes y se apoyó al otro lado del pasillo con las manos cubriéndole la cabeza.

Empezó a respirar apresudoramente mientas se sentaba en medio del pasillo.

-''¿Pero qué demonios...?'' -pensaba mientras contenía dentro de sí unas inmensas ganas de gritar. Se encongió en sí mismo y ceró sus ojos. Sin que se lo esperara fue capaz de escuchar de nuevo otro ''Dipper'' por parte de su hermana, el joven Pines dedujo que su hermana estaba en la recta final. Sintió náuseas por expresarlo de aquel modo.

Se levantó y procedió a sacudirse el polvo. Caminó hasta la puerta y espero unos segundos, después, como quien no ha visto nada procedió a tocar varias veces la puerta. Esperó por una respuesta. Se escucharon unos movimientos, después, su hermana dijo:

-¿Si...? -preguntó no muy segura.

-Mabel-dijo Dipper tratando de actuar normal-. Soy yo. Me preguntaba si podía pasar.

-¡P-Por supuesto!-respondió un tanto nerviosa-. Entra, entra.

Dipper abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a su hermana sentada sobre sus rodillas en su cama. En su rostro era visible un ligero sonrojo, se notaba que estaba nerviosa. De repente el joven amante de los misterios sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar al ver a su hermana, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por esta.

-¿Te sucede algo Dipper? -preguntó Mabel con evidente preocupación.

-N-No es nada, tranquila... -dijo y cogió su chaleco y sus zapatos y se los puso. Una vez terminado caminó hacia la salida-. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, te espero abajo -dijo y se marchó.

-''¿Cuánto tiempo llevará haciendo eso...?'' -pensó Dipper mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Una vez abajo Dipper se dispuso a realizar todas las tareas que le habían sido asignadas, entre ellas, cortar la madera. Cuando el menor de los hermanos se preparaba para empezar a cortar se dio cuenta de que todos los habitantes de la cabaña le miraban fijamente, aún no habían olvidado el incidente del otro día. Maldijo por lo bajo a Tyrone, quien era el responsable de aquello. Para alivio de todos Dipper cortó la madera de manera normal, sin empezar a gritar ni contar como si fuera un loco.

Así pasó la mayor parte de la tarde y Dipper acabó con todas las tareas que tenía pendiente. Fue hasta donde su tío Stan y le dijo que saldría por un rato. Que volvería mas tarde, este le dio el visto bueno. El joven Pines salió de la cabaña a toda velocidad con un objetivo en la cabeza: la biblioteca. MIentras caminaba escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, se giró a toda velocidad y se dio cuenta de que su hermana venía detrás de él.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Dipper mirando fijamente a Mabel.

-Voy contigo-dijo y adoptó una expresión culpable-. ¿N-No puedo...?

El joven Pines soltó un suspiro, no podía decirle que no a su hermana.

-Yo no he dicho eso tonta-dijo-. Ven, vamos -dijo y le extendió la mano. Su hermana se la agarró con una radiante sonrisa.

Caminaron a través del pueblo, era un precioso día, la temperatura era la ideal, ni muy caliente ni muy frío. Pasaron al lado de la casa del viejo McGucket, Mabel adoptó una expresión triste, se había enterado momentos antes por parte de su tío Stan. Dipper, al contrario, no pudo mas que disimular su felicidad, quería reír y saltar por todos lados, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien. Siguieron de largo y llegaron hasta el edificio de la biblioteca. Subieron lentamente los escalones para dar con un letrero que colgaba de la puerta principal, el letrero rezaba de la siguiente manera: _''Por motivos de reformas la biblioteca permanecerá cerrada hasta el próximo sábado. Lamentamos las molestias causadas''._ Dipper adoptó una expresión tenebrosa, siniestra. Le molestaba enormemente que las cosas no fueran como a él le gustaban, Mabel notó el cambio repentino en su hermano y le agarró la mano. Este se percató de eso y se giró para ver a su hermana, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones durante un segundo y como resultado había asustado a su hermana.

Caminaban de regreso a la cabaña, Dipper llevaba una expresión neutral, aunque en el fondo se lamentaba de que la biblioteca estuviera cerrada, ahora tenía que esperar una semana para poder tomar el libro. El joven Pines desvió su mirada y vio a lo lejos una vieja heladeria, vio a su hermana quien no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Decidió ir allí, un capricho no venía mal de vez en cuando.

-Ven Mabel -dijo mientras se dirigía a la heladería.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó esta confundida.

-Allí-dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo al lugar-. Me apetece algo frío, ¿a ti no?

-¡Yo siempre quiero helado! -dijo mientras se disponía a seguir a su hermano.

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba fuera del establecimiento, pidieron los helados, el de Dipper era uno simple de chocolate, en cambio, el de Mabel era uno que desafiaba las leyes de la física. El menor de los hermanos lo vio y sintió algo raro en su estómago, para él sería imposible comerse algo así, pero era Mabel de la que estábamos hablando. Momentos después Wendy, quien había terminado su turno por ese día, se encontró con los dos hermanos y decidió unírseles. Curiosamente, se sentó al lado de Dipper, y de vez en cuando le dedica una mirada pícara. A pesar de todo eso el joven Pines tenía su atención en otro lado. Al final de la calle se podía ver cómo la biblioteca se levantaba imponente entre los demás edificios. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio al recordar el fallido plan de hoy.

-''Hasta el próximo sábado será...'' -pensó resignado.

 _-''¿Sabes lo que se me viene a la cabeza al ver a tu hermana y a esa sexy pelirroja juntas?''_

-Realmente no puedes mantenerte callado, ¿verdad? -dijo con evidente irritación ante tal broma de mal gusto. Fue capaz de escuchar una risita burlona.

-¿Dijiste algo Dipper? -preguntó Wendy.

-No, nada-dijo mientras hacía su típica sonrisa-. No he dicho nada -dijo y le dio una probada a su helado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El último error.**

Dipper sintió el sol en su rostro, un nuevo día había empezado. Pero no era cualquier día, era sábado, el tan esperado sábado. Al principio el joven Pines no recordó qué día era, pero no le tomó mucho, miró a un lado y vio el calendario y vio el día que era. Se levantó a toda velocidad y caminó hasta la pared donde estaba colgado el susodicho calendario. Una siniestra sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, por fin había llegado el día.

Miró hacia la atrás, donde su hermana estaba durmiendo,se alegró de que fuera así. Se preparó y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, saludó a los miembros de la Cabaña del misterio y salió de esta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de los límites de la Cabaña escuchó una voz desde atrás, se giró lentamente y vio que era su tío Stan, quien le llamaba. Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta. Se resignó y caminó hasta su tío.

Una vez frente a este se dio cuenta de que tenía unos billetes en su mano, se los entregó a Dipper, este no comprendía.

-Necesito que vayas a la ferretería y me compres esto -dijo y le pasó un pedazo de papel en el que venían varios objetos.

-De acuerdo, tío Stan -dijo y se alejó lentamente.

Aquella siniestra sonrisa que desde hacía unos días venía apareciendo en su rostro lo hizo otra vez. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo común en él.

Llegó hasta la ferretería y entró, una mujer de avanzada edad estaba atendiendo. Dipper empezó a decir las cosas que le habían pedido comprar y la mujer se alejó durante unos minutos mientras buscaba cada cosa. Luego de un rato terminó de pedir, pagó y salió del establecimiento, su tío le había dado el dinero justo. Mientras caminaba veía alrededor a los pobladores de Gravity Falls, en ese instante le parecieron las criaturas más insignificantes y patéticas que nunca había visto hasta ahora. Nadie hacía nada, nadie pensaba. Simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus instintos más primitivos y vulgares, ninguno se le había ocurrido hacer alguna conexión entre la muerte de aquel viejo del que ya nadie se acordaba. Eso sólo mostraba lo insignificante que es la vida humana.

Una ira se apoderó de él, sentía ganas de destruir. Lo único que quería era borrar del mapa a aquel maldito pueblo lleno de ignorantes sin cerebro.

Caminó a través del pueblo y sin darse cuenta había llegó a una calle que estaba cerca de la biblioteca. Recordó su tarea principal y se dirigió a aquel lugar. Llegó rápidamente y subió los escalones. Llegó hasta la puerta y vio que aquel letrero ya no estaba, suspiró aliviado y procedió a entrar. Al estar dentro pudo saborear lenta y delicadamente el frescor del aire acondicionado, el calor agobiante de la calle había quedado atrás.

Llegó hasta el mostrador donde había una guapa mujer de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, quien al percatarse de la presencia de Dipper le preguntó si podía ayudarle en algo. El menor de los gemelos le preguntó por la sección infantil y esta le indicó el pasillo correspondiente. Dipper agradeció la ayuda y se alejó.

Llegó hasta la zona donde el viejo McGucket le había indicado. Miró cada uno de los libros que estaban siendo exhibidos y nada,no había nada. Volvió a revisar y se topó con los mismos resultados.

-"¿Me ha engañado? ¡¿Ese maldito viejo se atrevió a engañarme?!" -pensó Dipper sumamente furioso. Si aquello era cierto Dipper no tenía nada, tendría que empezar de nuevo. Y lo peor era que si hacía esto tendría que buscar una nueva fuente de información ya que la otra no servía ya.

Sin darse cuenta unos empleados de la biblioteca pasaron justo a su lado, uno de ellos empujaba una mesita con ruedas cargada de libros. Ambos iban conversando de cosas triviales y sin importancia.

-Estoy cansado. He estado limpiando las estanterías todo el día.

-La gente puede llegar a ser muy sucia, ¿verdad? -respondió su amigo con una sonrisa. ¡Las estanterías! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo pasarlo por alto? Era tan claro. Miró el letrero que decía "Cuentos infantiles" y fue hasta la estantería que estaba cerca la ventana. Miró hacia arriba. Dejó la bolsa que traía consigo en el suelo y empezó a escalar la estantería. Debía de darse prisa, si alguno de los empleados le pillaba le echaría de la biblioteca seguramente. Llegó lo más alto que podía y estiró su brazo todo lo que pudo. Empezó a palpar alrededor sin resultados, pero cuando se iba a dar por vencido sintió algo. Ese algo era duro, y estaba frío. Lo agarró y lo arrastró hasta él. Dipper lo miró durante unos segundos, ahí estaba, el libro que tanto deseaba. Estaba viejo y gastado, lo abrió en una página aleatoria y vio que estaban amarillas debido a la antigüedad. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera observando y se guardó el libro debajo de su camiseta, agarró de nuevo la bolsa que llevaba. Caminó hacia la salida, donde la guapa recepcionista le despidió con una agradable sonrisa, no se dio cuenta de que Dipper tenía el libro escondido.

Salió a la calle y el calor le dio de lleno y cada célula de su cuerpo fue capaz de sentirlo. Se sacó el libro que llevaba escondido y lo apareció una vez más. Una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba presente en su rostro. Mientras caminaba a través de las calles vio un tablón de anuncios y vio un póster que anunciaba que aquella misma noche se llevaría a cabo el Summerween anual.

-Summerween, ¿eh...? -murmuró para sí mismo.

Antes de llegar a la cabaña el joven Pines escondió el libro detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca, quería evitar las preguntas innecesarias. Entró por la puerta y le entregó las cosas a su tío Stan. Vio alrededor y se percató de que su hermana había despertado y estaba desayunando. Decidió acercarse a ella y le dio los buenos días. Esta le devolvió el gesto.

-Dipper-dijo Stan-. ¿No quieres algo para desayunar? Después de todo aún no has comido nada.

-Tranquilo-respondió el menor de los Pines-. No tengo hambre aún -dijo y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó si tío.

-Voy al bosque a explorar un rato. Nos vemos después.

Salió de la cocina y vio que Wendy y Soos estaban dentro. Les dio a ambos los buenos días con su típica sonrisa y salió de la cabaña. Caminó hasta el bosque dejando atrás a los demás. Llegó hasta el árbol donde había escondido el libro y lo volvió a coger. Reanudó su recorrido.

Pasados unos minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la Cabaña. Buscó un buen sitio para sentarse y empezar a leer. Encontró uno debajo de un viejo árbol. Se sentó a la sombra de este y abrió el viejo libro.

En él venía un montón de información acerca de múltiples hechizos y conjuros. Más de los que él se imaginó. Llegó hasta lo que a él le interesaba. Empezó a leer detenidamente. Después de unos minutos de lectura cerró el libro suavemente y soltó un ligero suspiro. Miró hacia el inmenso bosque que ante él se abría paso.

-¿Dónde se supone que voy a encontrar algo como eso...? -murmuró para sí mismo.

 _"Yo tengo una idea de donde podemos encontrar eso"_

-Creo que tenemos la misma idea -murmuró Dipper con una ligera sonrisa.

 _"¿Puedo hacerme cargo yo esta vez?"_

-Está bien, está bien. Sólo procura que no te descubran, ¿de acuerdo? -escuchó una risa infantil. Soltó un suspiro de molestia al escuchar la respuesta.

 _"¿Cómo nos meteremos? Recuerda que la vigilancia de esa casa raya lo absurdo"._

-De eso no te preocupes. Ya tengo un plan. Usaremos el Summerween a nuestro favor.

 _"Oh Dipper, pequeño Diablillo " -dijo y empezó a reír._

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la cabaña. Antes de llegar procedió a esconder el libro una vez más. Una vez hecho esto caminó hasta su hogar y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

La noche llegó y la hora de salir a pedir dulces también. Mabel, como todos los años, había preparado aquellos ridículos disfraces que obligaba a su hermano vestir cada año. Antes de salir y empezar a recorrer todo el pueblo el viejo Stan decidió tomarles una foto. Tomó su vieja cámara y apuntó a ambos gemelos. Mabel salió con su más radiante sonrisa pero el menor de los gemelos salió con una expresión seria. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Stan fue hasta esta y la abrió, eran las dos viejas amigas de Mabel, quienes también iban disfrazadas. Mabel las recibió con su estado de ánimo al máximo.

-¡En marcha! -exclamó sumamente alegre.

Estuvieron pidiendo dulces durante la mayor parte de la noche. A pesar de tener ya catorce años la gente seguía pensando que eran unos niños. Después de haber pedido en la última casa se reunieron debajo de un viejo árbol y empezaron a comparar el botín. Mabel era la que más dulces tenía, obviamente. Dipper por su parte era el que menos tenía, al parecer a la gente no le agradaba la expresión de hastío que este tenía. Las otras chicas pensaron que el menor de los gemelos había tenido mala suerte así que intentaron animarle. Este fingió estar deprimido.

Después de aquello empezaron a vagar a través de las calles. Y sin darse cuenta se toparon con Wendy, quien vestía un provocador disfraz de gatita de color negro. Cuanto se topó con ambos gemelos les invitó a una fiesta que uno de sus amigos estaba dando. Dipper dudó al principio, ya que recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que Wendy los había invitado a una de sus aventuras pero terminó cediendo ya que su hermana accedió encantada ante tal invitación. Mientras se dirigían a la fiesta Mabel hablaba animadamente con sus dos amigas acerca de las cosas que se encontrarían en la fiesta. Mientras que Dipper y Wendy iban caminando en completo silencio. Para tratar de romper el hielo el menor de los hermanos trató de hacerle un cumplido al disfraz de la pelirroja.

-G-Gracias, a mi también me gusta tu disfraz -dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Dipper le dedicó una sonrisa.

Llegaron hasta la fiesta, la música estaba al máximo y la gente descontrolada. El joven Pines miró todo aquello con molestias. Ese no era sitio para él. Se giró y vio que su hermana estaba hablando con Pacifica Northwest. Esta se percató de la mirada de Dipper y le dedicó un saludo, la rubia multimillonaria iba disfrazada de princesa, algo que le quedaba a la perfección.

Wendy decidió llevar a Dipper con ella y lo condujo hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Una vez allí Robbie, quien al parecer iba de vampiro o algo así se burló del disfraz del menor de los gemelos. Pero para sorpresa de todos la pelirroja salió en ayuda de él, alegando que no quería que la noche se echara a perder. Ella ya sabía de la rivalidad entre ambos.

Después de un par de horas Mabel y Pacifica se acercaron a Wendy, y le preguntaron por Dipper. Ella respondió que desde hacía un rato que no le veía y que no sabía su paradero.

-¿Dónde estará...? -murmuró Mabel para sí misma.

...

Dipper corría a toda velocidad a través del oscuro bosque. Se había quitado aquel ridículo disfraz y ahora vestía una túnica negra que había encontrado en el desván de la Cabaña del misterio. Antes de salir a pedir dulces con su hermana se había guardado la túnica dentro del disfraz, suerte para él que era espacioso.

Después de minutos corriendo sin parar llegó hasta un enorme muro de piedra, pudo ver de fondo su objetivo: la mansión Northwest.

-Hemos llegado -dijo Dipper mientras recuperaba el aliento.

 _"De aquí en adelante me encargo yo" -dijo con una risita._

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que vinimos a buscar? -preguntó con tono molesto.

 _"¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! ¿Por quién me tomas?"_

-No me hagas hablar...-dijo y soltó un suspiro-. De acuerdo, vamos a ello.

Dipper inclinó su Cabezo y cerró sus ojos. Empezó a respirar lentamente. Agarró todo el aire que pudo y luego procedió a dejarlo salir. Abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona dijo:

 _-Vamos a ello._

...

Pacifica regresaba de aquella "fiesta de plebeyos" como ella le decía. Un ligero mareo le impedía caminar con normalidad. Había bebido más de la cuenta, algo que no era normal en ella ya que la rubia en rara ocasión probaba el alcohol. Había decidido caminar hasta su casa, ya que así pensaba que podría calmarse y hacer que los efectos del alcohol pasaran. Se percató de que varias luces en su casa estaban encendidas. Apretó el paso para llegar más rápido.

Justo cuando estaba al frente del enorme portón que protegía la mansión de su familia una misteriosa figura cuya cara estaba cubierta por una capucha. Fue durante sólo un segundo pero gracias a una ligera brisa la capucha de aquel ser se echó hacia atrás dejando paso a un rostro que la rubia no se esperaba ni en un millón de años: aquel misterioso encapuchado era Dipper, quien estaba sonriendo a la vez que escapaba de allí. El joven Pines no se dio cuenta de que Pacifica le había visto y una vez fuera de los límites de la mansión siguió con su huida.

La rubia seguía sin dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Había sido realmente Dipper el que había huido de su casa? Decidió no desperdiciar más tiempo y entró a su casa. Una vez dentro Pacifica se dio cuenta de que su casa estaba hecha un desastre: la gente iba de aquí para allá, incluso sus padres, quienes iban dando órdenes a sus criados. La rubia se acercó a su madre y le preguntó lo que estaba pasando allí.

-¡Nos han robado, Pacifica!¡Nos han robado! -exclamó y se alejó de allí corriendo.

Pacifica subió las escaleras y cuando giró su cabeza pudo apreciar que en el enorme retrato familiar que su familia exhibía había sido profanado. En él había una enorme palabra que cruzaba el cuadro por completo con tinta roja.

-"Eterno" -leyó en voz baja la rubia sin comprender a qué se debía aquello.

...

Dipper se encontraba en las cercanías de la Cabaña del misterio. Estaba escondiendo los objetos que había robado de la mansión. Había sido una buena broma el pintar de aquella forma el retrato de la familia.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí antes de irnos Tyrone?-preguntó Dipper mientras se dirigía a la cabaña. Escuchó una risita-. Perfecto -dijo mientras entraba a escondidas en la cabaña.

La mañana había llegado y una chica de cabello rubio se dirigía rumbo a la Cabaña del misterio. Llegó hasta la puerta y la tocó varias veces. Después de unos segundos Stan abrió la puerta.

-Lamento venir sin avisar-decía Pacifica un tanto nerviosa-. Pero, ¿Puedo hablar con Mabel? Por favor.

Stan la miró durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Está bien. Espera un momento mientras la llamo.

Después de unos segundos que a Pacifica le parecieron horas Mabel apareció en la puerta con su típica sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la rubia la tomó de su mano y la arrastró unos metros más allá, para poder hablar en privado.

-Escúchame bien porque no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? -Mabel no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

Dipper observaba con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro a través de la ventana que daba al exterior de la cabaña. Observaba a su hermana y a Pacifica hablar.

-Está bien-dijo Dipper-. Es hora -dijo y procedió a salir de la Cabaña del misterio sin ser notado. -¿Me has entendido Mabel? -dijo Pacifica con evidente nerviosismo.

-Creo que no... -respondió esta.

-Da igual. Debo irme. Recuerda lo que te he dicho-dijo y le dio un tierno abrazo a Mabel-. Cuídate, ¿vale? Nos vemos -dijo y se retiró dejando a Mabel aún más confundida.

Pacifica se retiró y fue hasta donde sus padres la estaban esperando con el coche encendido. La noche anterior habían decidido irse de manera indefinida de Gravity Falls. La rubia había ido a decirle un par de cosas a su amiga antes de marcharse. Se subió al coche, donde estaban su padre y madre esperándola. Una vez dentro su padre le dio la señal al conductor para irse. Pacifica vio alejarse aquel pueblo lentamente, no es que su vida allí haya sido perfecta , pero desde que conoció a aquellos dos gemelos su vida había mejorado considerablemente.

La rubia miraba a través de la ventana y justo cuando iban a través del bosque vio que Dipper, apoyado en un viejo árbol, observaba cómo se dejaban el pueblo. Él estaba a un lado de la carretera y una sonrisa burlona era presente en su rostro. Pacifica se dio cuenta de que el menor de los Pines decía algo, agudizó sus ojos para tratar de leer sus labios.

-¿"Buenas... Noches..."? -logró descifrar. De repente una voz de alarma la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el conductor.

-¡No funcionan los frenos! -dijo mientras pisaba frenéticamente el pedal en vano.

Pacifica abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo. Sintió que sus padres se aferraban a ella. Miró a ambos y pudo notar que estaban llorando.

El coche avanzó a toda velocidad a través de la carretera y al llegar a una curva siguió derecho saliéndose del camino y cayendo al vacío describiendo una curva perfecta. El coche se estrelló de lleno en el suelo desatando una enorme explosión.

Dipper observaba complacido aquel macabro espectáculo al borde de la carretera. Justo antes de partir hacia la cabaña dijo:

-Bueno trabajo Tyrone. Mejor de lo que esperaba -dijo y empezó a caminar lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ETERNO_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Descubre la limitación.**

-Oye... Gideon... No te duermas que aún no hemos terminado -decía mientras le daba ligeras bofetadas en la mejilla.

-¿Hmm...? -murmuró este en respuesta.

-Menos mal que has despertado-dijo y empezó a ojear el libro otra vez-. ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado...?

Gideon miró directamente a la persona responsable de tenerle allí. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar que todo su cuerpo se sentía de la misma manera. Desvió la mirada al cielo durante unos segundos preguntándose cómo había acabado allí. Miró de nuevo a Dipper, quien estaba leyendo algún libro extraño. Soltó un suspiro, por alguna razón sabía que no iba a salir de esta.

...

Gideon acababa otra de sus múltiples actuaciones. Todo había salido como era de esperar. Después de haber salido de la cárcel se había mantenido fuera de escena durante un tiempo, pero después de varios servicios prestados a la comunidad logró de alguna forma ir reincorporándose lentamente al mundo del espectáculo. La gente de Gravity Falls olvidaban rápidamente, cosa que él agradecía internamente.

Después de haber terminado la actuación procedió a dirigirse a su camerino personal. Una vez dentro de éste miró un calendario donde venían escritas todas las futuras actuaciones. Tenía otra dentro de dos días. Se sentó en el sillón especial que tenía para relajarse después de los actos. Miró hacia su mesa y vio que habían unas flores con una nota y una botella de agua. Tomó primero la botella y procedió a beber su contenido. Mientras bebía observaba las flores, eran de diversos tipos, después centró su atención en la nota. Una vez terminada el agua, agarró la nota que venía junto a las flores y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

- _"Esto es por tu magnífico show. Atentamente: Dipper Pines..."-_ murmuró incrédulo. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible.

-¿Te han gustado las flores? -preguntó una voz. Gideon se giró a toda velocidad en dirección de la voz, sólo para encontrarse a un sonriente Dipper en el umbral de la puerta.

Gideon retrocedió un par de pasos con evidente nerviosismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a uno de aquellos dos gemelos.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí...? -preguntó desconfiado.

Dipper ignoró su pregunta y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Gideon, quien sentía el miedo crecer dentro de él.

-¡Atrás! O llamaré a... -No pudo acabar la frase ya que un fuerte mareo se hizo presente en su cabeza. Miró la expresión del menor de los Pines, quien evidentemente estaba disfrutando la situación.

Gideon cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Antes de caer inconsciente vio que Dipper agarraba la botella que momentos antes él había bebido y la guardó en una mochila que traía consigo.

Después de eso sólo hubo oscuridad.

...

Y allí estaba, atado por las manos a dos árboles que se encontraban a izquierda y derecha. Miró hacia el suelo y vio que un dibujo sumamente extraño estaba debajo de él. Habían varias velas alrededor suyo que iluminaban su entorno. Se dio cuenta de que su chaqueta no estaba, y que sus mangas habían sido recogidas dejando a sus antebrazos al aire libre. Su nerviosismo creció rápidamente al ver lo que probablemente iba a pasar: sería parte de un ritual.

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí...? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Me vas a ayudar con un pequeño experimento, sólo eso -respondió Dipper mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía aparte. Gideon pudo observar que junto al libro había un tanque de color rojo.

-¿Un experimento? ¿Qué tipo de experimento?

-Uno muy especial, ya lo verás-dijo y sacó una pequeña navaja plateada de su bolsillo-. Esto puede que te duela un poco, así que aguanta -dijo y empezó a cortar los antebrazos de Gideon.

Este por su parte empezó a gritar descontroladamente a la vez que el joven Pines cortaba. Podía sentir cómo cada milímetro de carne era cortada con aquella navaja. Vio cómo su sangre empezaba a brotar de sus extremidades.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios me estás haciendo?! -exclamó en medio de un profundo dolor.

-Te estoy marcando. Así que haz silencio por un momento, ¿quieres?-respondió-. Un triángulo para canalizar el ente y un espiral para guiarlo... -murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Un triángulo? ¿Un espiral? ¿Qué rayos dices? -dijo casi gritando. Dipper soltó un largo suspiro.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti Gideon. ¿Has oído hablar acerca del Anticristo?

-¿El anticristo...? -repitió este sin entender.

-Así es. El anticristo. Aparece en el libro del Apocalipsis.

-Sigo sin entender...

-Lo suponía. Tú al igual que este pueblo no ven lo que está más allá de sus propias narices. Verás... Según los antiguos textos el anticristo es el hijo de Satanás. Quién traerá la destrucción y desesperación a este mundo...

-Y tú quieres invocarlo, ¿no? -dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-¿Invocarlo?-dijo y empezó a reír fuertemente-. No, no, no. Estás equivocado-dijo y agarró sus dos mejillas y acercó su rostro al de su rehén-. Yo no voy a invocarlo. Yo me convertiré en él-Gideon respondió con un "¿Qué...?" Con evidente confusión-. Como has oído. Pero yo iré un paso más allá. Lo tendré todo: poder infinito, sabiduría total y lo mejor de todo, inmoralidad -dijo y volvió a reír.

-Estás loco... -respondió Gideon con evidente miedo.

Casi inmediatamente después de haber dicho esto la expresión de Dipper cambió abruptamente, ahora ya no reía, ni siquiera sonreía. Ahora su rostro había adoptado una expresión seria, de enfado incluso.

-Eres aburrido... -murmuró y a continuación insertó lentamente la navaja plateada en el pecho de Gideon. Éste observó con terror lo que el menor de los Pines había hecho.

De repente el respirar se volvía cada vez más difícil. Un hilo de sangre empezó a emanar de su boca.

Dipper se alejó unos pasos y después extendió su mano hacia Gideon. Y a continuación murmuró unas palabras que el pobre mago no pudo escuchar. Súbitamente el dolor había cesado al igual que la sangre. Miró a su pecho y vio que la herida se había cerrado. Desvió su mirada hacia el menor de los gemelos con terroristas en su estado más puro.

-Tu expresión me recuerda a la vez que maté a McGucket -dijo Dipper mientras se acercaba.

-¿Tú qué...? -dijo incrédulo.

-Ah, que no lo sabías. ¿De verdad creíste eso del paro cardíaco?-dijo y empezó a reír otra vez-. De verdad que la gente de este pueblo son unos imbéciles. Así es Gideon. Yo maté a McGucket, y también a la familia Northwest .

-Imposible...

-No fue tan difícil. Lo bueno de los ricos es que se creen invencibles, lo cual no es cierto, ¿verdad? -dijo con tono burlón.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! -exclamó desesperado.

-Pero eso ahora da igual. Vamos a lo que vinimos -respondió y agarró de nuevo el libro.

A continuación Dipper empezó a recitar, o más bien murmurar. Gideon pudo observar que el misterioso dibujo que tenía debajo había empezado a brillar. Un fuerte viento se hizo presente y la llama de las velas creció considerablemente. Sin previo aviso un dolor sumamente intenso se hizo presente. Gideon sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Para añadir más espanto aún el rehén empezó a emanar sangre por cada poro posible. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar sangre al igual que esta salía de su boca, oídos y nariz. Comenzó a gritar lo más que pudo, y también a retorcerse en su amarre. Aquella sensación era insoportable. De repente todo aquello paró.

-Hmm...-murmuró Dipper-. Parece que no está funcionando. A ver ... A ver... -dijo y empezó a ojear el libro.

Gideon apenas se mantenía vivo. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y lenta. Podía sentir cómo la vida se iba alejando cada vez más de él.

-Sabes... Me he acordado de cuando en el pueblo se supo del accidente de Pacifica y su familia. Se armó un gran revuelo.

...

Dipper llegó a la cabaña del misterio después de haber presenciado el trágico final de la familia Northwest. Entró sin que nadie de allí se diera cuenta y con gran cautela fue hasta su habitación donde fingió que dormía.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después de eso una persona residente en el pueblo llamó a la puerta de la Cabaña del misterio y le contó a Stan todo lo que había pasado, o al menos lo que ellos creían que había pasado. Con gran estremecimiento y pena Stan compartió la noticia con los que estaban allí presentes. Mabel, después de haber escuchado, cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar estruendosamente. Wendy se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos para tratar de consolarla.

Dipper se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia abajo. Al llegar al foco del ruido preguntó, no sin fingir sorpresa y temor, qué era lo que sucedía. Stan le dijo todo, y el menor de los Pines se llevó su mano a la boca y fingió estar devastado (aunque en el fondo no pudiera estar más feliz). Después de eso los días siguieron su curso natural aunque las personas en Gravity Falls sentían que algo iba mal. En algunas ocasiones Mabel le dedicaba largas miradas de preocupación a su hermano. Pacifica le había contado algo a su hermana, pero no sabía el qué.

...

-He estado tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que ella le contó a mi hermana. Pero es inútil.

Gideon ya no escuchaba. La parte racional de él le había abandonado finalmente. Dipper volvió a murmurar algunas palabras y el dolor intenso acompañado de la sangre a raudales regresó. Después de unos minutos sin resultados satisfactorios el joven Pines se detuvo y dejó a su rehén recobrar el aliento. Se dio cuenta de que Gideon estaba con un pie en la muerte así que buscó algo en el libro y volvió a murmurar unas palabras ininteligibles. El mago sintió que la vida regresaba lentamente a su cuerpo, Dipper le había curado otra vez.

-Esto se está volviendo molesto Gideon. ¿Por qué no te portas bien y haces de buen sacrificio humano?

Gideon miró a su captor con odio y le escupió sangre que quedaba en su boca. La sangre describió una curva perfecta y aterrizó en la mejilla de Dipper, quien se limitó a soltar un suspiro. A continuación con una mano levantó la camisa de Gideon y con la otra dibujó un pentagrama en su estómago. Procedió a hacer el conjuro de nuevo. El resultado fue el mismo que antes sólo que esta vez el dolor y sangre fueron mayores.

-No lo entiendo. La brújula, los símbolos y el cuerpo están. Entonces, ¿por qué no funciona? -murmuró Dipper para sí mismo a la vez que inspeccionaba todo.

 _"Conozco una forma de saber qué va mal" - dijo con tono burlón._

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?-escuchó la respuesta-. ¿En verdad es necesario?... De acuerdo... Qué asco...-dijo y agarró la navaja. Hizo una pequeña cortada en su dedo índice e impregnó la hoja con su sangre. A continuación acercó la navaja al ojo izquierdo de su rehén-. Aguanta Gideon, que esto va a doler-dijo y con sumo cuidado sacó de su órbita el ojo izquierdo de él. Este empezó a gritar lo más que pudo al serle extraído el órgano ocular. Después, con el ojo en su mano derecha y la izquierda encima de este murmuró unas palabras. El ojo se tornó en un profundo negro y a continuación se tragó el susodicho ojo.

Miles de imágenes y palabras pasaron a través de la mente de Dipper. Debido a la súbita sobrecarga de información el joven Pines cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a sudar y respirar pesadamente.

-Ya veo... -murmuró con una sonrisa. Se levantó de nuevo y extendió la mano hacia Gideon y le curó de nuevo-. Lo siento Gideon. No puedo regenerar los órganos perdidos.

Gideon le miró con el ojo que le quedaba a Dipper. Después de unos segundos dijo:

-Vete al infierno, Dipper...

-Si... Si... Como digas -dijo y caminó hasta donde el tanque rojo estaba. Lo agarró y vertió su contenido sobre Gideon. Sacó una caja de cerillas y encendió una de ellas-. Me gustaría decir que nos veremos en el infierno. Pero como ya sabrás, eso no va a suceder-dijo y lanzó la cerilla al cuerpo inerte y húmedo de Gideon. Este empezó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor a medida que el fuego avanzaba. Dipper observaba complacido aquella escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era reconfortante el escuchar gritos de desesperación y auxilio de una persona a la que la vida va a acabar.

Después de casi una hora, el fuego se extinguió dejando a lo que alguna vez llevó el nombre de Gideon. Aún con la sonrisa en su rostro el joven Pines buscó a través de las páginas algo. Cuando al fin lo encontró hizo que la pequeña cortada que tenía emanara sangre de nuevo. Con una minúscula gota hizo un punto en el centro de un dibujo que venía impreso y después murmuró unas palabras.

Unos instantes después una enorme cantidad de cuervos aparecieron en lo alto de los árboles, a medida que llegaban el ruido de sus graznidos se iba haciendo cada vez más intensos. Dipper levantó su mano derecha, el aterrador sonido cesó de golpe. A continuación el joven Pines dijo:

-La cena está servida -dijo y enseñó el cuerpo carbonizado de Gideon. A continuación toda la manada de cuervos se lanzaron en contra del cadáver-. ¡No dejéis nada! -exclamó eufórico. Vio cómo los cuervos devoraban incluso los huesos del cuerpo. Recogió todo lo que había usado y partió de regreso a la Cabaña del misterio-. Tengo hambre... -dijo mientras dejaba atrás a los cuervos y su cena.

 _"Curaste al gordo para que sintiera mejor las llamas, ¿verdad?" -dijo con su típico tono burlón._

 _-_ Quién sabe... -respondió Dipper con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _"Oh Dipper... De verdad que estás loco" -dijo y soltó una carcajada._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Aniquila el miedo.**

En todas las tragedias hay un punto en la vida de todos los involucrados en el que una calma inexplicable les llega, esta calma, más que tranquilizar a las personas las aterra aún más. Es algo parecido a la calma que precede a la tormenta, sabes que a pesar de que no esté sucediendo nada en ese momento algo peor llegará. Así mismo sucedía con las personas de Gravity Falls, quienes al principio habían tomado todas estos fatales "incidentes" como mala suerte, como si todo hubiera sido inevitable. Pero después de que la noticia de la desaparición de Gideon se hubiera esparcido por todo el pueblo algo, sin saber muy bien el qué, se introdujo en sus corazones. Lo característico de todos estos incidentes era que habían pasado sin mucho margen entre ellos, por eso al darse cuenta de que hacía ya un tiempo de que nada había sucedido las personas estaban lo más nerviosas que se puede. Creían que algo, sin saber muy bien el qué, pasaría dentro de poco y esto les aterraba. Gravity Falls siempre había sido un pueblo tranquilo, donde nadie se metía en la vida de nadie y dejaban que las cosas siguieran su curso natural. Un ejemplo de esto era el viejo McGucket.

De esta forma, si un pueblo con estas características haces que un sinnúmero de trágicos accidentes pasen tan rápido es normal que los habitantes se pongan nerviosas.

Pero había una persona que se sentía mucho más nerviosa y atemorizada que todos los habitantes del pueblo. La persona de la que estamos hablando no es nada más y nada menos que Mabel Pines. Ella sentía que sabía a qué se debía todo esto. Sentía como si de cierta forma todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora fuera su culpa, a pesar de que eso suene ridículo. La mayor de los gemelos caminaba lentamente a través del bosque. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la desaparición de Gideon y las búsquedas habían cesado. Se daba por muerto a aquel muchacho.

Sin darse cuenta, Mabel había estado caminando durante un buen rato. Más adelante fue capaz de divisar un claro donde era capaz de ver vagamente una figura borrosa. Apresuró la marcha para llegar más rápido. Justo cuando llegó al borde del claro pudo ver bien lo que la figura borrosa era: era su hermano. Le vio allí, de pie en medio de aquel espacio en medio del bosque. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mirada hacia el cielo, como si sólo segundos antes estuviera mirando la inmensidad del Reino de la entidad sobrenatural que millones de personas llaman Dios. Su respiración era serena, tranquila, parecía como si estuviera iluminado.

Mabel quiso hablarle, pero por alguna razón se quedó allí escondida detrás de un viejo árbol. A continuación, algo descendió de los cielos y se posó en el hombro derecho de Dipper, éste abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el ave. Esta empezó a graznar alocadamente mientras el menor de los gemelos escuchaba atentamente. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

Por su parte Mabel no creía lo que estaba viendo, su hermano menor, escuchaba a un animal salvaje y lo peor era que parecía que le entendía.

No se sintió segura allí.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña del misterio. Se giró una última vez hacia su hermano, quien seguía viendo hacia arriba. Por alguna razón aquella imagen la perturbó. Después de varios minutos caminando llegó hasta la cabaña.

-De nada te sirve correr... -dijo mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Las horas pasaron, pero Mabel no se dio cuenta de eso. Lo que antes había visto la había marcado, perturbado. Sin que se diera cuenta la hora del almuerzo llegó. Pero para su sorpresa su tío Stan no le había cocinado nada.

Algo no iba bien.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la tienda de la Cabaña. Vio a Wendy leyendo una revista de moda, o chicos, o lo que fuera que leen las chicas de su edad. A continuación vio a su tío junto con Soos, al parecer estaban reparando algo que se había estropeado, esa era la razón de su demora. Sintió un enorme alivio. Se había preocupado por nada.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Mabel desvió su mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta y vio allí a su hermano. Estaba hecho un desastre. Era casi igual a aquella vez en que no regresó a casa. Se sintió como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo. Era un Deja Vú. Pero al menos esta vez no estaba tan mal. Todos en la cabaña estaban estupefactos. No sabían qué hacer. De repente Dipper empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Pero a mitad de camino su tío Stan le interceptó.

-¡Dipper!-exclamó alarmado-. ¿Qué rayos te ha sucedido?

-No te lo vas a creer-mintió Dipper-. Una manada de animales salvajes me ha atacado.

-¿En serio?-dijo Stan asustado-. Pero estás bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí. Logré escapar a tiempo. Aunque mira cómo quedó mi ropa -dijo mientras enseñaba su camiseta.

-Eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que te encuentras bien-dijo y puso una mano en su hombro-. Anda y ve a cambiarte. Cocinaré algo para ti y para tu hermana.

-Suena genial -contestó Dipper con una sonrisa.

Dipper se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero cuando estuvo a punto de subir el primer escalón sucedió algo sumamente extraño. El joven Pines se quedó allí, sin moverse, con su pie izquierdo en el primer escalón. Miró hacia su muslo y a continuación empezó a darle unos ligeros puñetazos al muslo.

-Vamos... No ahora... -murmuró para sí mismo.

-Dipper-preguntó Stan-. ¿Va todo bien?

-S-Sí. No es nada -contestó y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Para Mabel aquella última escena había sido de lo más extraña. No se explicaba el porqué de su hermano para que se diera golpes a sí mismo. De repente recordó lo que Pacifica le había dicho tan sólo momentos antes de morir en aquel horrible accidente. Miró la dirección en que su hermano se había ido y decidió regresar a la cocina.

Minutos después su hermano reapareció con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó justo a su lado. Ambos esperaban el almuerzo. A continuación Dipper se levantó de la mesa, fue hasta la cocina y ayudó a su tío Stan a servir la comida. Le llevó un plato a su hermana y volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

-Espero que te guste Mabel-dijo su tío Stan mientras salía de la cocina-. Es una receta de tu hermano.

Mabel miró a Dipper incrédula.

-¿Una receta tuya? ¿En serio?

-No es mía del todo-dijo mientras partía un trozo con su tenedor-. La encontré en un viejo libro de cocina y le sugerí al tío Stan que lo intentara, a ver qué tal.

Mabel no dijo nada más y decidió probar un poco de la comida que tenía delante. Introdujo un poco en su boca. Estaba deliciosa.

-Dios mío Dipper, esto está delicioso. ¿Qué es?

-Son costillas de cerdo. Preparadas de un modo diferente.

Mabel escuchó vagamente la respuesta de su hermano. La comida la había absorbido completamente. Después de unos momentos escuchó que su hermano la llamaba.

-¿Si...? -preguntó Mabel con la boca llena.

-Mabel-dijo Dipper serio-. Mírame.

La mayor de los gemelos se giró y vio la expresión de su hermano. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero sintió que un ligero sueño la invadía lentamente. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco. Dio una cabezada y de repente se despertó. A continuación giró su cabeza para ver a su hermano, quien seguía con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué sucede Dipper?

-Quiero preguntarte algo. Dime, la vez que Pacifica vino a verte, antes de aquel horrible accidente. ¿Qué te dijo?

Mabel tragó toda la comida que tenía en la boca. Un temor empezó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Miró a su hermano, aquella expresión seguía presente.

-No sé de qué me hablas... Quiero decir, sí me dijo algo, pero sólo era una despedida.

-¿Sólo una despedida?

-A-Así es...

Dipper soltó un largo suspiro. Juntó sus dos manos y empezó a mirar alrededor suyo. Desvió su mirada hacia su hermana y dijo:

-Supongo que creerás que soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo di...-

-Que soy un niño, que me chupo el dedo-la interrumpió violentamente-. Que no vale la pena hablar conmigo.

-Dipper... Yo no...-

-No he terminado de hablar-volvió a cortarla-. Verás Mabel. Lo interesante de todo esto es que te estoy preguntando lo que Pacifica te dijo, sólo eso. En cambio, tú te niegas a responder. Seguro que piensas que soy un loco o algo parecido.

-Dipper, yo no pienso eso.

-¡Mentira! -gritó el menor de los Pines y clavó su tenedor en la mesa haciendo que Mabel diera un brinco hacia atrás. De repente la expresión de su hermano cambió totalmente, ahora estaba sonriendo-. Hagamos esto, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a veo veo? ¿De acuerdo? Será divertido.

-¿V-Veo veo..? -preguntó nerviosa y asustada.

-Así es. Está bien, empiezo yo. Veo veo... A un pequeño animal. Que también es una mascota. De color rosa, y con una expresión un poco tonta. ¿Sabes de quién hablo verdad? Es muy fácil.

-¿Waddles? Pero si no está aquí -dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

-Déjame que te haga otra pregunta. Mabel, ¿Qué estás comiendo? -preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa.

Mabel miró hacia su plato. Y de repente se dio cuenta. Se llevó sus dos manos a su boca y contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Aguantó todo lo que pudo. Unas enormes lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos a medida que los abría todo lo que podía. Se giró hacia su hermano aterrada aún con sus manos cubriendo su boca. Quería gritar, llorar, escapar pero por alguna razón no se movía.

-Escuchame bien mi querida hermana. Soy una persona con una gran paciencia. Pero la paciencia, al igual que todo en este mundo se acaba. Y si no quieres que eso pase (y créeme, no quieres) responderás a mi pregunta. Así que déjame que te lo pregunte otra vez: ¿Qué te dijo Pacifica antes de irse?

Mabel retiró lentamente sus dos manos, ya había empezado a llorar. Miró una vez más al plato que estaba delante de ella, aún estaba caliente. Dejó de mirarlo y desvió sus ojos hacia su hermano.

-Ella... -dijo casi murmurando.

-Habla más fuerte.

-E-Ella me dijo que te vigilara. Que tuviera cuidado contigo. Que estabas actuando raro. Y me dijo te había visto salir de su casa la noche antes de marcharse.

-¿Sólo eso? -preguntó Dipper.

-Sí. Sólo eso, te lo juro.

-Ya veo... ¿Ves como todo es más fácil cuando cooperas? -dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hermana-. Ya ya, no llores. Seguro que Waddles estaría muy feliz de saber de que piensas que está delicioso.

Mabel miró a su hermano con una expresión de pánico. Giró su cabeza rápidamente y procedió a expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago. Dipper por su parte cogió un poco de comida de su propio plato y procedió a probarla.

-Debo felicitar a tío Stan, le ha quedado muy bien.

Mabel abrió sus ojos rápidamente, notó que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su hermano, estaba acostada en su regazo. Se levantó violentamente y agarró a Dipper del cuello de su camiseta.

-¡¿Dónde está?! -dijo casi gritando.

-¿M-Mabel...?-preguntó Dipper nervioso.

-¡Responde! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-No sé a quién te refieres.

-¡Mientes! ¿Dónde está Waddles?

-¿Waddles? Ahí está -dijo mientras señalaba un punto.

Mabel desvió la mirada y allí vio a su fiel mascota durmiendo plácidamente a un lado de la nevera. Su vientre se expandía y contraía a medida que respiraba. Mabel soltó el agarre de su hermano y miró alrededor y pudo ver qué todo estaba como antes, nada había sucedido.

-Mabel. ¿Te encuentras bien? -a continuación su hermana se lanzó hacia su pecho y empezó a llorar violentamente.

-¡He tenido un sueño horrible! Parecía tan real... -dijo mientras lloraba en el pecho de su hermano.

-Ya... Ya... Sólo ha sido un sueño. Todo está bien -dijo y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Mabel con ternura. Una sonrisa siniestra se había hecho presente en su rostro.

Nada más ocurrió ese día.

Unos cuantos días más pasaron tranquilamente. Dipper se encontraba acostado en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su hermana estaba jugando afuera con su cerdo mascota. Y los demás, bueno, los demás les daba exactamente igual. Algo que el menor de los Pines había notado era que en su ojo izquierdo, unos diminutos puntos rojos se habían hecho presentes. Era como si varios vasos sanguíneos se hubieran reventado y este fuera el resultado. Los miembros de la Cabaña del misterio se preocuparon ante esto pero después de varios exámenes médicos no se descubrió nada malo con el muchacho. Así mismo todo aquel asunto fue olvidado.

Dipper se quedó dormido y se despertó abruptamente cuando escuchó que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Abrió los ojos y vio por la ventana, era de noche, había dormido todo el día.

Se levantó y caminó hacia abajo. Pero antes de bajar completamente escuchó una voz que le resultó vagamente familiar. Decidió no bajar. Con sumo cuidado bajó las escaleras hasta la mitad, se asomó lentamente y vio quién era la persona que le había resultado familiar: era aquel agente de la ley que había visto aquel día del incidente de los zombies. No recordaba su nombre. Agudizó su oído para averiguar de qué estaban hablando. Al parecer la conversación estaba llegando a su fin.

-Muchas gracias señor Pines. Y no dude en llamarnos si averigua algo sobre los extraños sucesos como los de antes.

-Lo haré señor agente. Y gracias por venir -dijo Stan y cerró la puerta.

Algo dentro de Dipper le advirtió de que aquel agente era un peligro. Así que decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba: silenciar a los entrometidos.

...

Dos agentes del FBI iban en una camioneta de color negro mientras salían de Gravity Falls, antes de salir del pueblo había estado dando varias vueltas alrededor de este en busca de algo sospechoso, gracias a esto habían gastado mucho tiempo. Iban comentando los sucesos importantes del día, nada del otro mundo. La noche se había asentado completamente lo que limitaba la visibilidad. A lo lejos, uno de los agentes distinguió una figura, era una chica. El conductor decidió parar para ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias a los dos-dijo la chica mientras se subía a la camioneta-. Me estaba empezando a asustar de que nadie fuera a pasar.

-No tienes que preocuparte ahora-dijo uno de los agentes-. Dime, ¿adónde quieres ir?

-Oh, no muy lejos. Es sólo hasta el próximo pueblo.

-De acuerdo. Pues allá vamos -dijo el conductor.

-Es tu turno... -murmuró para sí mismo. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

A continuación la chica sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y un trozo de cuerda. Con un rápido movimiento enterró por completo la navaja en el cuello del conductor. Este empezó a sangrar violentamente. Antes de que su compañero pudiera reaccionar la chica pasó por alrededor de su garganta el trozo de cuerda y empezó a tirar hacia atrás en un intento de ahogarle.

-Shhh... Shh... Tranquilo... -murmuraba la chica mientras tiraba de la cuerda.

Después de unos segundos el cuerpo del copiloto dejó de moverse. Estaba muerto. La chica soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Algo de lo que los agentes no se dieron cuenta era de que la chica tenía unos guantes puestos,aunque esto hubiera sido imposible ya que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Alargó el brazo y con extremo cuidado removió la navaja del cuello del cuerpo inerte del agente de la ley. Procedió a limpiarla lentamente con un pañuelo.

Salió del vehículo y procedió a abrir la puerta del copiloto, después empezó a registrar cada rincón del traje del agente muerto. Sacó su cartera y sacó todo el dinero que había en esta. Repitió el mismo proceso con el otro agente. Esta acción aunque parezca normal no lo era, el objetivo de la chica no era robarles a aquellos pobres agentes, sino hacer parecer eso.

La chica miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Después procedió a contar el botín: doscientos dólares. Nada mal.

-Uff...-murmuró mirando hacia la carretera-. Quién hubiera pensado que la afición de Mabel por los disfraces nos iba a ayudar en algún momento -dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña del misterio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Todo acaba. Parte 1.**

Todas las historias, y esta no es la excepción, cuentan con tres partes básicas: inicio, nudo y desenlace. Así pues, ya hemos pasado por el inicio, hemos sido testigos de la lenta pero letal degradación de la mente humana. También estamos a punto de dejar atrás el nudo, pero este no durará mucho, porque como todos ya sabemos al pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls no le queda mucho tiempo.

Todos estaban presentes en ese momento en la cabaña del misterio. Un silencio sepulcral se había hecho presente, parecía como si estuvieran dentro de una cámara anecoica. Las expresiones de todos los empleados había pasado de ser de risas y jovialidad a asombro y miedo. Wendy se encontraba detrás de la caja registradora, la revista que hasta hace unos momentos había estado leyendo cayó de lleno contra el suelo. Soos, quien había estado barriendo el interior sujetó con una enorme fuerza la escoba que tenía después de haber escuchado aquello. Stan había estado contando unos billetes y se detuvo casi al instante. Y por último, Mabel, se había llevado sus dos manos a su boca, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. En el lado opuesto estaba Dipper, quien por su parte, tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, era como si estuviera orgulloso de algo.

Algo realmente malo había sucedido...

...

Dipper se encontraba sentado en el sofá que está frente a la televisión, miraba las noticias. Desde hacía un buen rato habían estado hablando del doble asesinato a los dos agentes de FBI llevado a cabo por una persona que aún estaba por identificar. Después de unos segundos su tío Stan entró a la habitación acompañado por Mabel, quien venía tan alegre como siempre. El menor de los Pines soltó un ligero suspiro cuando escuchó que alguien estaba entrando. Se giró y vio de quien se trataba. Se reacomodó en su asiento, su hermana se acercó a él.

-¡Hola Dipper! -exclamó alegre mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Tal vez no muchos podrían darse cuenta, pero si se prestaba la suficiente atención a los dos hermanos se podía apreciar claramente que Mabel intentaba acercarse lo mas posible a su hermano, este por su parte nada decía, solo dejaba las cosas pasar.

Stan se acercó y dejando escapar un suspiro de preocupación dijo:

-Esto es realmente malo-dijo con expresión seria-. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo en este pueblo? Quiero decir, siempre había sido un lugar raro, pero esto es demasiado.

-Quién sabe tío Stan...-respondió Dipper sin prestar mucha atención-. No todo dura para siempre, la paz de este pueblo es el ejemplo perfecto.

Stan giró su cabeza hacia su sobrino, estaba asombrado por aquella respuesta. Pero, ¿era sólo asombro? O era preocupación y miedo. ¿Cómo era posible que un crío de catorce años tuviera aquellos razonamientos? Eso era algo que no le dejaba tranquilo.

Dejó de mirar a su sobrino y empezó a ver de nuevo las noticias.

 _''... Las carteras de los dos agentes del FBI había sido saqueadas, lo que hace creer a los investigadores de que se trata del típico robo...''_

-''Imbéciles...'' -pensó Dipper con una ligera sonrisa.

El joven Pines estaba muy confiado. Aquel disfraz que se había puesto era muy convincente, realmente parecía una chica. Además de eso había llevado guantes, por lo que la cuestión de las huellas dactilares estaba descartada. Nada podía salir mal. Pero como todos ya sabemos, no todo en la vida va como uno quiere que vaya.

 _''... La policía ha encontrado nuevas pistas que pueden ayudar a averiguar la identidad del perpetrador de este horrible crimen...''_

La sonrisa de Dipper se esfumó tan rápido como había venido. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible. Un ligero temblor en su mano izquierda se hizo presente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mabel. Se giró y vio que la expresión facial de su hermano menor denotaba evidente preocupación. Esto confundió a la mayor de las Pines.

-Dipper-dijo con un ligero tono de preocupación-. ¿Sucede algo? Te ves pálido...

Dipper se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error: dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Cosa que hizo que su hermana sospechara. Puso la cara mas alegre que pudo en ese momento y trató de solucionar las cosas.

-N-No es nada. Tranquila -dijo con tono nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro? Estás temblando y todo... -Stan se giró casi automáticamente al oír esto último. Fijó su mirada inquisidora en el joven Pines. Este se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

-B-Bueno... Es sólo que me siento un poco mal, pero no es nada para preocuparse-dijo-. Mejor sigamos viendo las noticias.

Mabel y Stan decidieron dejar pasar el asunto. Desviaron sus miradas y volvieron a ver las noticias.

 _''Gracias a la cámara frontal del vehículo de los dos agentes se pudo capturar aunque fuera por un segundo el rostro del responsable de los crímenes. Por las imágenes que vemos ahora mismo podemos deducir que se trata de una chica...''_ a este punto Dipper dejó de escuchar. Vio directamente la pantalla de la televisión y allí lo vio: era una imagen sumamente borrosa pero algo visible de él vestido de mujer. Todo podía salir mal.

-''¡¿Una cámara?! ¡¿Una maldita cámara?! ¡¿Desde cuándo los autos del FBI tienen cámaras?!''-pensó sumamente furioso-. ''Maldición, maldición. Esto no está bien, nada bien. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido...''

Dipper se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, dejando ligeramente confundidos a las otras dos personas que estaban con él.

-V-Voy al baño... -dijo nervioso y salió de la habitación.

Una vez en su habitación Dipper cayó sobre sus rodillas, era como si un enorme bloque de plomo estuviera sobre su espalda. Estaba sudando. ¿Cómo había cometido un error así? Él, la persona mas meticulosa que vive sobre la faz de la tierra. No disponía de mucho tiempo. Las autoridades estadounidenses eran una panda de incompetentes idiotas, pero cuando uno de sus agentes era asesinado se tomaban aquello como un reto y decidían hacer bien su trabajo. Dipper volvió a maldecir por lo bajo.

Tendría que actuar rápido.

Había estado esperando por una fecha. Sólo eso le faltaba para poner en marcha todo por lo que había trabajado. Miró el calendario. Mañana tendría lugar el festival Woodstick. Aquel evento musical en el que solo iban los artistas renegados que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para conseguir buenos actuaciones. Aquel festival significaba una cosa: el Dios del amor estaría presente.

...

La mañana había llegado y consigo un nuevo día. Dipper abrió sus ojos lentamente a medida que se levantaba de su cama. Vio el calendario: era el día.

Sabía que su hermana le llevaría a algún concierto. Así que debía de pensar en una buena excusa para ausentarse durante un buen rato, ir a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y volver y luego aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado. No iba a ser fácil. Salió de su habitación y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, los demás miembros de la Cabaña del Misterio estaban ya trabajando. Aquel festival solo significaba una cosa para el propietario: turistas ingenuos con ganas de gastar dinero. Todos le saludaron una vez que le vieron. Stan le encomendó a Dipper una tarea y este se puso manos a la obra.

MIentras hacía su trabajo Dipper aprovechó un lapso de tiempo en el que nadie le veía. Fue hasta afuera y cogió una mochila de color negro, corrió hasta el bosque y escondió la mochila en un lugar que sólo él conocía. Luego regresó como si nada y se puso a trabajar otra vez.

Una vez concluida la jornada laboral pasó lo que Dipper esperaba que pasase: su hermana le llevaría al festival. Ambos gemelos caminaban animadamente a tavés de las calles, y cuando digo ambos gemelos me refiero a Mabel, cuya alegría y excitación contaba por dos personas. Las calles ya se habían empezado a llenar cada vez mas de personas, algunas originarias del pueblo y otras eran turistas. Mabel veía sumamente emocionada el ambiente que el festival reflejaba, no podía esperar. Por otra parte, Dipper estaba preocupado, durante un lapso de tiempo iba a dejar a su hermana sola entre una multitud de desconocidos. Quién sabe qué tipo de seres repugnantes habrá allí, aunque él no era quien para juzgar la moral de las personas.

Y allí se encontraban, en medio de una multitud de drogadictos, y escoria social. Puede que para algunos este juicio sea un poco superficial. Pero estamos hablando de Dipper, la persona que tan sólo unos días antes había asesinado a sangre fría a dos agentes del FBI porque se habían presentado en su casa haciando preguntas, a pesar de que ellos probablemente no tenian ninguna prueba ni estarían cerca de capturar al criminal. A lo lejos vieron a Wendy, quien estaba bailando al ritmo de la música acompañada de sus otros amigos. Dipper decidió que aquello sería de ayuda.

Se acercó hasta ellos, Wendy, al percatarse de la presencia del menor de los Pines se lanzó hacia este y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Dipper sintió que sus costillas se romperían en cualquier momento. Era evidente que había estado bebiendo.

-Oye Wendy...-dijo el menor de los Pines-. ¿Puedes cuidar a Mabel durante un rato? Tengo que ir a hacer algo urgente y no quiero dejarla allá.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré Dipper! -exclamó eufórica.

-Oye, que no soy una niña. Puedo cuidarme yo sola -dijo Mabel un tanto molesta.

-Ya lo sé Mabel-dijo Dipper-. Pero me sentiré mejor si no estás en medio de aquellas personas-dijo y le acarició la cabeza a Mabel tiernamente-. Prométeme que te quedarás con Wendy.

-D-De acuerdo... -respondió esta con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

 _''¡Eso nunca falla!" -exclamó mientras reía._

-''Cállate. Ahora no es el momento''-pensó Dipper-. Nos vemos luego Mabel -dijo con una sonrisa y se alejó de ellos.

...

Una chica muy guapa caminaba por la zona detrás de los escenarios. MIraba atentamente mientras trataba de ubicar con la vista su objetivo. A medida que caminaba se ganaba alguna que otra miraba lasciva acompañada de un comentario inapropiado. Esto la enfadaba enormemente. La chica vestía una chaqueta de color roja de tela con capucha, una falta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas medias de color negro que recorrían por completo sus delgadas piernas. Después de varios minutos caminando vio al fondo lo que estaba buscando.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se asomó a una de las ventanas de la furgoneta, allí estaba. Tocó ligeramente la puerta trasera de la furgoneta y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. La persona que abrió fue el Dios del amor en persona, quien tan solo unos minutos antes había acabado su presentación. El Dios del amor se quedó sorprendido de que una guapa muchachita le estuviera visitando.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte pequeña? -preguntó con un penoso intento de voz seductora. Esto le provocó a la chica unas arcadas enormes.

-B-Bueno...-dijo fingiendo timidez-. Soy una gran fan de usted y me preguntaba si podía firmarme esto -dijo y le tendió un CD que momentos antes había robado de un puesto de ventas.

-Todo sea por una muchacha tan guapa como tú-dijo y agarró el CD-. Con amor... -dijo y le tendió el CD después de haberlo firmado.

-Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz señor -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hizo un amago de irse.

-¡Espera!-dijo en voz alta el Dios del amor-. ¿No quieres pasar y tomar algo?

 _''¡Ha picado!''_

-No quisiera molestar... -dijo fingiendo vergüenza.

-¿Molestar? ¡De ninguna manera! Ven pasa -dijo y le hizo camino a la chica. Esta entró.

El interior de la furgoneta era un intento patético de imitación a un camerino. La chica, sintiéndose asqueada, se sentó en el lugar más limpio, o por lo menos que lo parecía. Por todas partes habían jeringuillas usadas y por usar, cucharas quemadas, mecheros, cigarrillos liados y demás cosas. Además de que el olor que reinaba allí era nauseabundo. Cuando se hubo sentado sintió algo a su lado, era el Dios del amor, quien en menos de un segundo se había colocado a su lado. Si no actuaba pronto se encontraría en una situación complicada.

-Y dime-dijo el Dios del amor-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-M-Me llamo T-Tiffany... -esta vez no fingió vergüenza, sino que le resultaba todo aquello tan repelente que apenas podía hablar.

-Es un nombre muy bonito -dijo y a continuación puso su mano en el muslo de la chica y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente.

-''Cálmate. Cálmate. Aún no es el momento'' -pensó para sí misma-. ¿Por qué te llaman el Dios del amor?

-¡Oh! Buena pregunta-exclamó emocionado-. Básicamente puedo hacer que cualquier persona se enamore de otra. Sin importar quiénes sean.

-Eso es increíble -dijo la chica fingiendo emoción.

-Así es.

-Y dime, ¿puedes hacer mas cosas geniales como esa?

-Bueno. Sí que puedo, gracias a una pequeña ayuda claro -dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Una pequeña ayuda? ¿Cuál? -preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Esta ayuda-dijo y de un pequeño cofre que tenía apartado sacó un cinturón donde habían cientos y cientos de pócimas mágicas. La chica, a toda velocidad, examinó cada una de las pequeñas botellitas que allí habían. Vio lo que quería-. Cada una de estas pócimas sirve para algo distinto.

-¿Para qué sirve esa? -dijo apuntando a una de color negro. Era casi intimidante ver un líquido de aquel color.

-Esta...-dijo casi en un suspiro-. No sirve para nada bueno. Me fue dada para que la cuidara hace mucho tiempo...-la chica pudo notar un pequeño tono de nostalgia o tristeza, no lo sabía muy bien-. ¡Pero dejémonos de cosas aburridas! ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo más divertido? -dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente con intenciones evidentes.

La chica se sintió aprisionada. Tenía que idear una táctica rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Desvió la mirada y vio algo que le podría ser de ayuda.

-¿Te gusta? -dijo mirando a una jeringuilla que estaba medio llena de un líquido amarillo. El Dios de la muerte desvió la mirada.

-¿Eso? Sí, por supuesto. Me ayuda a mantenerme concentrado-dijo y alcanzó la jeringuilla-. ¿Quieres probarlo? -le extendió la jeringa.

-No debería... Hace mucho que lo dejé... -mintió para parecer inocente.

-Venga. Una sola vez no te va a hacer daño -dijo y cogió otra jeringa y procedió a llenarla.

-''Oh, pero a ti sí que te va a hacer daño'' -pensó la chica-. De acuerdo, ¿por qué no?

-¡Esa es la actitud! -exclamó el Dios del amor feliz.

-Pero hazlo tú primero -dijo con una sonrisa provocadora.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Todo sea por un fan -dijo con la jeringuilla llena.

El Dios del amor procedió a inyectarse aquel líquido de color amarillo. Por su aspecto la chica dedujo que se trataba de heroína. Una vez finalizado el proceso el Dios del amor dejó escapar un largo suspiro de placer. Aquello le había calado bien.

-Así me gusta... Ahora te toca a...-dejó de hablar al sentir un pinchazo en su cuello.

Antes de que el Dios del amor pudiera reaccionar la chica clavó la jeringa en su cuello. Al principio no pasó nada pero después de unos segundos el cuerpo de aquel hombre empezó a moverse violentamente, estaba sufriendo convulsiones. Después de varios segundos el cuerpo dejó de moverse, una espuma blanca empezó a brotar de sus labios y sus ojos tenían una mirada perdida. La chica aprovechó y abrió de nuevo el pequeño cofre de antes, buscó y sacó de allí la pequeña botella llena de aquel líquido negro, se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

A continuación la chica agarró uno de los cientos de cigarros que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo de la furgoneta. Agarró también el mechero y procedió a encender el cigarro, dio una calada y empezó a toser violentamente, detestaba el tabaco. Miró por la ventana y se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca. Luego, con sumo cuidado colocó el cigarrillo cerca de una de las pequeñas cortinas de tela que tenía el Dios del amor dentro para darle una mejor apariencia. Segundos después la cortina empezó a arder lentamente, la chica abrió la puerta con la intención de marcharse, antes de hacerlo sintió algo en su bolsill, lo sacó y se dio cuenta de que era el CD firmado, soltó un suspiro y lo arrojó al fuego que empezaba a expandirse.

La chica se alejó con paso rápido y sin mirar atrás. La furgoneta estaba ahora totalmente en llamas. Podía sentir el calor que esta irradiaba ligeramente. Después de que se marchó una multitud de personas se formó alrededor de la furgoneta, pero para cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde.

La chica se encontraba en una zona apartada de la cabaña del misterio. A continuación comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejando a un Dipper con expresión cansada. Escondió la mochila con la ropa de mujer que tenía. Luego fue hasta el lugar que tenía desginado para esconder todos los objetos que tendría que usar mas adelante. Después de esto fue hasta la entrada de la cabaña del misterio y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

Allí estaban todos los empleados de la cabaña, pero aquello no era lo que le sorprendía. Lo que lo hacía era que allí, junto a ellos había una persona vestida con un traje de color negro y gafas de sol. Dipper comprendió de qué se trataba casi inmediatamente. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Había sucedido antes de lo previsto.

-¡Dipper!-exclamó Mabel con evidente miedo-. ¡Menos mal que has llegado! Esta persona está diciendo cosas espantosas acerca de ti -dijo y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano.

 _Pero a pesar de que había sucedido antes de lo previsto no significaba que no tuviera un plan._

-¿Eres Dipper Pines?-preguntó el agente. Este asintió-. Quedas detenido por el asesinato de dos de nuestros agentes.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras cuando el agente pronunció esas palabras. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Dipper, quien seguía sin proferir palabra. De repente, para sorpresa de todos una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor de los Pines.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabe que fui yo? -dijo con un tono de insolencia.

-No fue nada fácil-dijo el agente-. Ya que sólo teníamos unos pocos segundos de vídeo. Pero aquello fue suficiente para identificarte. Nuestros especialistas han estado trabajando día y noche para poder dar contigo. Y como ya he dicho antes: quedas bajo arresto por el asesinato de dos de nuestros agentes.

-Me parece que se equivoca señor agente -dijo Dipper aún con su sonrisa.

-¿En qué me equivoco muchacho? -preguntó el agente confundido.

-No debería arrestarme por la muerte de esos dos agentes, ya que no son las únicas en mi lista de víctimas -dijo y la sonrisa que tenía se expandió aún más dejando paso a una persona totalmente nueva.

El agente, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido imperturbable no pudo mas que poner una cara de asombro y espanto ante tal confesión, al igual que todos en la cabaña del misterio. Mabel y Stan dieron un paso hacia atrás, Wendy dejó caer su revista, Soos apretó con fuerzas la escoba que tenía en sus manos.

-Lo correcto sería: Dipper Pines, quedas detenido por el asesinato del viejo McGucket, la familia Northwest, el mago Gideon, vuestros dos agentes y por último el Dios del amor -dijo aún con aquella sonrisa que no hacía sino empeorar las cosas. Ya nadie sabía qué estaba pasando.

El agente desenfundó su arma y procedió a apuntar a Dipper, para sorpresa de todos este levantó sus dos manos en posición de rencidión. El agente habló a través de su radio, pidiendo refuerzos. A continuación el agente se acercó a Dipper y procedió a esposarle. El joven Pines seguía sonriendo.

-No le recomiendo que sea tan brusco conmigo señor agente -dijo Dipper. Antes de que este pudiera responder un sonido seco pudo escucharse a través de la cabaña.

Todos se giraron para darse cuenta de que un cuervo estaba dándole picotazos a la ventana, a continuación, otros dos cuervos se posaron junto al otro y repitieron la misma acción que el primero. El agente, al igual que las personas de la Cabaña del misterio, habían caído presas de un enorme pánico. Al fondo, Dipper pudo percibir el ligero pero constante ruido de las sirenas de los coches patrullas. Su sonrisa seguía presente.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor -dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todos los presentes se asustaran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Todo acaba. Parte 2.**

Aquel día había comenzado como el típico día perfecto de verano, de hecho, no hacía tanto calor como había hecho días atrás; ni la humedad había molestado tanto a las personas. Por alguna extraña razón los insectos tampoco habían hecho acto de presencia. Resumiendo, aquel día de verano hubiera podido ser uno de los mejores de la estación, hubiera podido ser...

Cuatro personas salían de la Cabaña del Misterio, tres de ellas vestían trajes de color negro y gafas de sol, la persona que restaba vestía de manera casual, como siempre lo había hecho. Dos de las personas que vestían traje iban a la derecha e izquierda del chico, la otra persona iba detás de él, como si estuviera cubriendo la zona por si acaso algo pasaba, y razón no le faltaba.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera el chico que era escoltado contempló un panorama que no hizo menos que asombrarle. El horizonte podía ser apreciado perfectamente mientras una fresca brisa de verano acariciaba el rostro del chico. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Pero aquello no había sido lo que le había hecho feliz, no, lo que realmente le alegraba era la vista de dos camionetas de color negro aparcadas frente a la Cabaña del misterio. Frente a estas estaban varias personas que, al igual que sus acompañantes, vestían trajes negros y gafas de sol.

-¿No es esto un poco excesivo? -preguntó el chico con todo burlón.

-Sólo cállate y camina -contestó el agente que estaba detrás de él mientras le daba un brusco empujón.

Llegaron hasta una de las camionetas de color negro, uno de los agentes le abrió la puerta al chico y le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que tenía que subir. El chico obedeció y procedió a entrar en el vehículo. Los otros tres agentes entraron con él a la camioneta, dos de ellos al frente y el otro a su lado. El chico desvió su mirada hacia afuera y observó cómo los otros agentes entraban en la ota camioneta. Luego posó su mirada en los tabajadores de la Cabaña del misterio, quienes le miraban con pesar. Clavó la mirada en su hermana mayor, quien no se dio cuenta de que su hermano menor la observaba ya que los cristales eran de un color oscuro que impedía a las personas de fuera ver lo que sucedía dentro. El menor dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación, pareciera como si esa sería la última vez que vería a su hermana menor, aunque, obviamente no sería así, esto hizo que una ligera risita se escapara del chico.

Avanzaban rápidamente a través de los caminos que funcionaban como arterias para ese pueblo. El menor veía pasar el paisaje mientras urgía un plan dentro de su cabeza. Todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era que la noche llegara, cosa que no sería dentro de mucho tiempo, de ahí la imperiosa necesidad de librarse de aquella situación lo más rápido posible. Si fallaba aquella noche tendría que esperar un par de meses más para poder realizar el ritual, cosa que no era ni siquiera considerada como opción por el chico.

-¿Adónde vamos señor agente? -preguntó con tono calmado a la persona que estaba junto al conductor.

La persona en cuestión se giró para encarar al chico, le miró en aquella situación: esposado y con unos cargos horribles sobre él. En todos sus años de servicios nunca se había topado con un caso como aquél, el que un adolescente de catorce año fuera un asesino serial. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, todos sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado que el juzgar a alguien por su apariencia podría llegar a ser el error más grande que se podía cometer.

-Vamos a la comisaría del pueblo-hizo una ligera pausa-. Luego de esperar allí un rato te llevaremos a la ciudad.

-¿Me llevaréis a la cárcel? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No puedes ir a la cárcel muchacho-respondió el agente-. Como mucho irás a un reformatorio.

Luego de oír eso el menor de los gemelos soltó una risa que no encajaba en nada con aquella escena.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó luego de terminar de reírse-. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que esos lugares no sirven para nada. Lo mejor que podéis hacer, (y yo os lo recomiendo), son dos cosas: Una, meterme en la cárcel... -dijo y dejó la frase en el aire, como si quisiera que uno de los agentes preguntara por la otra cosa.

-¿Y la otra? -preguntó el agente que tenía a su lado.

Dipper giró lentamente la cabeza para encarar al agente que había hecho la pregunta, una siniestra sonrisa se había hecho presente en su rostro. El menor de los Pines dejó pasar los segundos para dar un aire más dramático, como si estuviera en un campamento y estuviera contando una historia de terror frente a una fogata. Aquello funcionó de maravilla y ahora todos los agentes estaban expectantes por la respuesta de aquel chico.

-Ejecutarme -respondió mientras aquella condenada sonrisa no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

El agente que parecía estar al mando, el que le había respondido la primera vez a Dipper, sintió un vacío crecer en su estómago. Aquel chico les estaba recomendando que lo mejor que podían hacer con él era ejecutarlo.

-No digas tonterías, niño -dijo el agente.

De repente, la sonrisa de Dipper se esfumó tan deprisa que ninguno de los otros ocupantes de la camioneta se dieron cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una expresión amenazadora se hizo presente en su rostro. El agente no le prestó atención a todo aquello, grave error. El agente en cuestión empezó a sentir un calor enorme dentro de la camioneta, algunos dirían que eso era normal ya que él vestía un traje de color negro, pero la cosa era que el aire acondicionado del vehículo estaba encendido, así que no había razón para que ese calor se hiciera presente. De repente, el agente sintió cómo el ambiente del coche se iba enrareciendo poco a poco hasta el punto de volverse insoportable, desvió su mirada y vio como el conductor respiraba pesadamente mientras unas enormes gotas de sudor cruzaban su rostro. Miró el espejo retrovisor y vio que el otro agente estaba en la misma condición. Lo que vio a continuación le dejó petrificado en su sitio: Dipper miraba el espejo directamente, el agente podía sentir cómo la mirada de aquel muchacho le perforaba internamente. Se sentía igual que si fuera un libro de biblioteca y el muchacho un lector curioso. Giró su cabeza bruscamente y le dijo al conductor:

-Detén el coche.

-Pero señor... -quiso replicar el agente.

-Hazlo -ordenó haciendo notar en su voz que no estaba dispuesto a réplica alguna.

El conductor hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y procedió a detener el automóvil. Los tres agentes, una vez el vehículo detenido, salieron a toda velocidad y empezaron a tomar enormes bocanadas de aire, como si no hubiesen respirado en un buen rato. Después de varios segundos recobrando el aliento los tres agentes regresaron al coche. En su camino de vuelta se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado a Dipper dentro del coche sin ningún modo de airear el coche. Abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron fue a un Dipper totalmente fresco, sin sudor ni respiración pesada, era como si todo lo que hubiera pasado antes haya sido totalmente ajeno al muchacho. Su mirada seguía clavada al frente, como si mirara a la carretera como un punto infinito al que no fuera capaz de alcanzar nunca. El agente al mando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, todo aquello le gritaba al oído que tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible y sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Aquel chico le hacía sentirse como si estuviera frente a un abismo el cual en cualquier momento saldría de allí una bestia jamás vista hasta ahora.

Los agentes volvieron a sus respectivos sitios y el conductor encendió el motor del vehículo y reanudó el trayecto.

-Nunca, si realmente aprecia su vida, vuelva a llamarme niño -dijo Dipper mientras miraba la espalda del agente al mando.

El agente en cuestión tal vez no se hubiera girado para ver a Dipper, pero aquello no era necesario, podía sentir perfectamente los ojos del muchacho clavarse en su espalda como si de dos afiladas navajas se tratase. Los tres agentes tragaron saliva ruidosamente en señal de temor al escuchar la declaración del prisionero. Pero algo, después de aquellas palabras les hizo empezar a cuestionarse algo que hasta ese momento no se les había ocurrido. Aquella duda se proyectó sobre ellos como una enorme y lúgubre sombra sobre sus corazones.

¿Era él realmente un prisionero, o sólo estaba jugando a serlo?

...

Dipper se encontraba en una vieja sala de la comisaría de Gravity Falls. En toda su vida nunca se imaginó que un día visitaría aquel lugar en calidad de prisionero. Estaba sentado en una silla de metal que estaba fría, frente a él había una mesa de metal en el que reposaba un vaso con agua. Dipper tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda y al suelo, para evitar que el muchacho no tratara de hacer algún movimiento. El menor de los Pines miraba al techo con una expresión de aburrimiento, ciertamente se estaba aburriendo de aquello. Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y vio entrar dos agentes vestidos de negro, pero estos eran otros, no eran los que le habían escoltado hasta allí.

Los dos agentes se sentaron en las sillas que había frente a la mesa. Uno de ellos tenía pinta de ser un agente curtido con los años, que ha visto todo tipo de cosas horribles a lo largo de su carrera. El otro, sin embargo, parecía el típico niñato de papá al que le habían pagado los estudios y no había tenido que esforzarse nada en toda su mísera vida. Aquello hizo que una ligera rabia empezara a crecer dentro de Dipper, le estaban subestimando.

-Así que...-dijo al fin el agente veterano-. Tu nombre es Dipper Pines, ¿cierto?

-Así es -contestó Dipper y clavó su vista en el techo otra vez.

-Es un nombre muy curioso, ¿no crees? -volvió a preguntar el agente en un intento de captar la atención del muchacho.

-Odio mi verdadero nombre. Por eso uso ese -contestó el menor de los gemelos sin desviar la vista del techo.

-¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Puede mirarlo en mi expediente. No espere a que yo se lo diga.

-Eres un chico muy listo -concedió el agente veterano con una sonrisa sincera.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo el otro agente y se levantó de su asiento a toda velocidad-. ¿Por qué has matado a aquellos agentes? -exclamó casi gritando.

-No me gusta su tono agente -dijo Dipper sin desviar la mirada del techo, había empezado a deslizarse lentamente por la silla, como si se fuera a acostar en el suelo. Esto pasó desapercibido por los agentes.

-¡Pues qué sorpresa!-dijo el agente y golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos-. Pues a mi no me gustas tú, niño. Ahora dinos por qué rayos un niñato como tú mató a dos de nuestros agentes.

Hasta aquí, la paciencia de Dipper tenía un límite. Un límite muy pequeño de hecho. Aquel agente de pacotilla le había llamado niño en su cara dos veces de seguida. Dipper soltó un largo suspiro.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, el agente más joven sintió que algo le tocaba la pierna. De repente sintió una patada haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sobre la mesa. Cuando quiso reaccionar y tratar de levantarse sintió como dos piernas enrollaban su cuello y hacían presión. El agente desvió la mirada y vio cómo su superior se levantaba rápidamente y desenfundaba su arma apuntando detrás de él.

-¡Suéltalo ahora mismo! -gritó el agente mientras apuntaba a Dipper con su pistola.

Pasaron unos segundos que para el agente parecieron horas, la vista empezaba a nublársele, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer sintió como el agarre cedía y era liberado. El agente se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó al otro extremo de la habitación mientras tosía violentamente. El agente que había estado aprisionado a las piernas de Dipper se giró bruscamente a encarar al criminal, su cara estaba roja de furia.

-¡Tú! ¡Pequeño hijo de...! -se lanzó hacia el menor de los gemelos pero antes de que le alcanzara su superior se interpuso entre él y Dipper y le ordenó que dejara la habitación hasta que él le ordenara lo contrario. El agente obedeció y salió de la habitación no sin antes murmurar unas palabras y dedicarle una mirada llena de puro odio a Dipper.

El agente de mayor rango, ahora solo ante un muchacho que en cuestión de segundos había inmovilizado a un agente que le doblaba la edad, no pudo mas que sentirse inquieto al estar frente a él. Ahora comprendía el porqué uno de sus subordinados (el que había traído a Dipper) se había negado rotundamente a entrar con él a la sala de interrogatorio. Soltó un prolongado suspiro, sentir temor por un adolescente, obviamente estaba perdiendo facultades. Agarró una de las sillas y volvió a sentarse frente a él. Se dio cuenta que desde el momento en que el otro agente había dejado la sala él había estado en completo silencio, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados. El agente no supo qué hacer, decidió hablarle pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer Dipper alzó su cabeza acompañada de una enorme sonrisa, su ojo derecho estaba cerrado.

-Vaya...-dijo con todo divertido-. De verdad le enfadasteis antes, ¿Eh...? -el agente se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo iba mal, para empezar, el muchacho estaba hablando en tercera persona.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el agente.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Lo viste antes, si hay algo en este mundo que hace a Dipper perder los estribos es que le traten como a un niño.

Después de haber dicho esto último el muchacho sltó una risita infantil.

-¿Y entonces quién eres tú muchacho? -se atrevió a preguntar el agente.

-Soy el caos sumido en el caos. Sumando el caos de afuera al caos de adentro, llego a la conclusión de que no aguanto al mundo y no me aguanto yo -dijo con una sonrisa.

El agente, ni en un millón de años se habría esperado una respuesta semejante a aquella. Una mirada de sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el muchacho sentado frente a él. Al ver cómo había reaccionado el prisionero soltó una risa llena de gozo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo después de haber terminado de reír-. ¿Siempre reacciona así cada vez que le toca interrogar a alguien inteligente?

Sería una maldita mentira si negase aquello, cada vez que a él se le presentaba en sus narices alguien así de denso una mirada perpleja se reflejaba en su rostro. Así había sido por todos los años que había estado de servicio.

-Creo que te estás sobreestimando muchacho -dijo el agente con toda la pasividad que fue capaz de usar.

-Para nada-contestó-. Nunca haría algo así.

-He notado algo... He visto que tienes el ojo derecho cerrado, ¿hay alguna razón para eso?

-¡Oh!-exclamó como si hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta-. Eso es muy fácil, así evito que el vea lo que estoy viendo. Ya sabe, es molesto cuando alguien más espía.

-¿Que él vea lo que estás viendo...? ¿Quién? -preguntó confundido pero a la vez curioso.

-¿Quién más va a ser? Pues Dipper, obviamente -dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El agente hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero una vez que el le había dicho aquello empezó a mirar intensamente a la persona que tenía al frente y por fin lo vio: era como si dos personas totalmente distintas estuvieran frente a él. Aquello le incomodó enormemente. Nunca, pero nunca, se había enfrentado a una persona así.

-Si no quieres que D-Dipper escuche...-dijo el nombre del muchacho con tono dubitativo-, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

-Tyrone, si no es mucha molestia por favor -respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Tyrone... Hablemos, ¿te parece?

-Me encantaría -respondió con un tono infantil que desencajaba totalmente con el ambiente.

-Estupendo... Dime Tyrone, ¿por qué... habéis asesinado a todas esas personas? -cuando terminó de formular la pregunta Tyrone empezó a reír.

-Directo al grano ¿eh? Me gusta, me gusta. ¿Quiere saber por qué he matado a todas esas personas no? Eso es fácil mi querido agente Parker-el agente, se quedó congelado en su sitio, hasta ahora no le había dicho su nombre al prisionero y sin embargo lo conocía-. ¿Asombrado? Da igual, la cosa es que el pequeño Dipper y yo estamos en un proyecto, y por desgracia esas personas significaban un peligro para nuestros proyectos.

-¿Qué clase de proyectos Tyrone? -preguntó el agente con evidente curiosidad.

-¡Uuuh!-exclamó como si le hubiera dicho la pregunta equivocada-. Eso no puedo decírselo señor Parker. Pero parece usted un buen tipo-dijo y empezó a mirarle de arriba a abajo-. Sí, así es. Casado, con una estupenda mujer según usted. Con hijos, dos, un niño y una niña. Un perro y todo. Es usted el modelo perfecto de familia tradicional estadounidense-dijo y cerró un poco sus ojos-. Del partido republicano me atrevería a decir incluso.

El agente se levantó de su asiento a toda velocidad. Algo, una voz dentro de su cabeza, le gritaba ''¡Sal de ahí maldito imbécil!'', pero por alguna razón no era capaz de hacerlo. Caminó hacia atrás lentamente hasta que su espalda entró en contacto con la pared. Se sentía igual que un pequeño animal acorralado por una enorme bestia hambrienta. Aquel muchacho le había dicho prácticamente su vida en menos de un minuto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, el agente desvió su mirada hacia su bolsillo y luego hacia Tyrone.

-¡Oh! Tranquilo, no se preocupe. Siéntase tranquilo de contestar -dijo con una sonrisa amable. El agente asintió y salió de la sala para responder al teléfono.

Una vez solo, Tyrone soltó una ligera risita infantil. A continuación empezó a abrir su ojos derecho lentamente.

-Realmente le has asustado-dijo Dipper-. ¿Realmente tuviste que decirle todo eso?

-Es mucho más efectivo hacerlo de esta forma que atacarles, pequeño Dipper -contestó Tyrone con su sonrisa aún presente.

-Deja de presumir-dijo Dipper molesto-. Como sea, no nos quedaremos solos durante mucho tiempo. Así que hay que empezar a movernos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres que quite estas esposas? -preguntó Tyrone.

-Si no es mucha molestia -contestó Dipper.

...

La Cabaña del Misterio se había sumido en un estado total de miedo. Todos ellos, sin excepción, cuando se despertaron aquella mañana no se imaginaban que en la tarde varios agentes del FBI se presentarían en su puerta diciendo que Dipper estaba bajo arresto.

La mas afectada de todos era Mabel, quien después de haber presenciado cómo su hermano era llevado lejos de ella sin poder hacer nada se había cerrado a ella misma en su mente, impidiendo el paso a alguien ajeno. La mayor de los gemelos se encontraba ahora sentada en el sofá con Wendy a su lado mientras la abrazaba, a ella también le había devastado los hechos. Ella, a traves de los años, había desarrollado un cariño y aprecio inimaginables hacia los dos hermanos, incluso aún mas cariño hacia Dipper. Por eso, cuando aquellos agentes se presentaron y se llevaron a Dipper se sintió como si estuviera cayendo dentro de un abismo sin fondo.

-''Ya nada importa si no está él...'' -era lo que se repetía Mabel una y otra vez.

Un agente se había quedado en la Cabaña del Misterio el tiempo necesario mientras el caso del joven Pines duraba en el pueblo. Ahora el agente se hallaba hablando con Stan y Soos de las posibles cosas que podrían sucederle a Dipper ahora que las autoridades le tenían. En medio de la charla el teléfono del agente empezó a sonar, el agente se disculpó con Stan y Soos y procedió a contestar. Las dos personas que hasta ahora habían estado hablando con él fueron testigos de cómo la expresión de su rostro iba cambiando considerablemente mientras la llamada duraba. El agente colgó el teléfono y se giró lentamente hacia Stan y Soos.

-Ha escapado -dijo casi susurrando, pero a pesar de eso todos los presentes lo escucharon perfectamente.

El pánico se había apoderado de la Cabaña del Misterio.

...

Dipper se encontraba corriendo a través de los bosques de Gravity Falls a toda velocidad, en su mano derecha llevaba una pistola robada a uno de los agentes, más específico, a aquel agente presumido e imbécil hijo de papá, bueno, no es como si la fuera a necesitar de ahora en adelante; con la otra mano iba presionando fuertemente su hombro derecho, había sido ingenuo, había creído que con un par de disparos un agente bien entenado del FBI podía ser reducido a nada, y esa era la muestra. La sangre manaba a raudales mientras caía libremente recorriendo su brazo. Dipper dejó de correr y se apoyó en un árbol cercano, procedió a sentarse en el suelo.

-Maldición... -se dijo a sí mismo. A continuación murmuró unas palabras inteligibles y la herida de su hombro empezó a sanar lentamente.

 _-''¿Te han dado bien eh...?'' -_ dijo Tyrone con tono burlón.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas Tyrone.

 _-''Es muy raro de ti el compadecerte de un ser humano, pequeño Dipper'' ._

-Te he dicho que no estoy de humor -dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

 _-''Sólo digo que de la única persona que me esperaría que tú salvaras es Mabel. Pero fue realmente sorprendente cuando le perdonaste la vida a aquel agente. Dime, ¿por qué fue?''_

-Escúchame bien-contestó Dipper ahora con su paciencia ida, cogió la pistola y se la puso debajo de la barbilla-. Otra tontería por tu parte y acabaré con esto, ¿entiendes?

 _-''¡Vale! ¡Vale! Tranquilo hombre. Sólo era una broma''_

-Más te vale -contestó y a continuación empezó a mirar el bosque, era hermoso ciertamente, si no fuera porque está en una situación difícil se sentaría aquí por horas a contemplarlo.

 _-''¿Qué harás con Mabel después de esto? ¿Correrá la misma suerte que las otras personas o qué?''_ -Dijo Tyrone esta vez en un tono serio, algo muy raro en él.

-No lo sé...-contestó casi murmurando-. Supongo que improvisaré cuando llegue el momento -dijo y procedió a levantarse de donde estaba sentado.

Se puso manos a la obra y fue a donde debía ir: La Cabaña del Misterio.

...

El día se había ido ya y con ello la noche hizo acto de presencia. Durante un buen rato tanto las autoridades locales como las autoridades nacionales habían estado buscando exhaustivamente al fujitivo que respondía al nombre de Dipper Pines. Pero a pesar de todo el empeño que había sido puesto en la busqueda los resultados habían sido desastrosos, no había sido hallado en ningún lado.

Vamos a ubicarnos en la Cabaña del Misterio, el lugar más afectado por todo aquello. Todos sus habitantes (Stan, Soos, Wendy y por último pero no menos importante Mabel) se encontaban ahora mirando a la nada, estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras varios agentes del FBI iban y venían de aquí para allá, se había dado la orden de proteger a los habitantes ya que había una posibilidad de que Dipper fuera allí ya fuera por buenas o malas intenciones.

Uno de los agentes del FBI se había acercado a Stan para contarle todos los detalles que él sabía, no estaba autorizado a ello realmente pero había sentido el sufrimiento por el que todos los habitantes de la cabaña estaban pasando así que había decidido ir contándoles en secreto todas las cosas nuevas de las que se iba enterando. Le había contado la fuga de Dipper, como había asesinado a otros dos agentes y herido a otro más, de como se había metido en el bosque y de que no se le había vuelto a ver. Todo aquello parecía el infierno mismo. Stan había decidido no contarle a Mabel lo relacionado con los nuevos crímenes, ya era suficientemente malo el saber que su hermano había asesinado a mas personas antes como para contarle que lo había vuelto a hacer.

-''Lo más extraño de todo...-relataba el agente-. Es que el oficial que resultó herido no fue asesinado por él a propósito, ¿me entiende? Es como si le hubiera perdonado la vida. Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo nuestro agente...'' -Stan recordó estas palabras mientras bebía café, ahora Dipper tenía plena disposición sobre la vida de las personas, él ahora era quien decidía quien vivía o moría.

Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas se escuchó un gran revuelo proveniente de la sala principal de la Cabaña. Stan, y los demás habitantes, vieron cómo los otros agentes empezaron a ir de un lado a otro, cosa que desconcertó a Stan. Desvió la mirada hacia el agente con el que había entablado una especie de camaradería y vio que él estaba igual que Stan. Tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando.

Antes de que el agente pudiera ser capaz de preguntar algo otro agente se asomó por la puerta con una cara de evidente preocupación, sólo fue necesaria una frase para poner a todo el mundo en alerta:

-Está cerca -fue lo único que dijo el agente antes de desaparecer.

El ''amigo'' de Stan, por decirlo de alguna manera se giró para encarar a los habitantes de la Cabaña.

-Voy a ver qué sucede, no os mováis, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo y se fue por donde su otro compañero se había ido antes.

Sólo un par de minutos pasaron, un par en el que la tensión creció hasta tal punto que podía ser cortada con un chuchillo, sólo un par de minutos de relativa paz pasaron hasta que todos en la Cabaña del Misterio pudieron escuchar un desgarrador grito de uno de los agentes. Aquello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de todos los habitantes de la Cabaña. Luego de un par de segundos varios otros gritos, maldiciones y disparos se escucharon durante varios segundos la discordia reinó en la sala de la cabaña. Lo más aterrador de todo fue cuando el silencio se hizo presente el antes ''amigo de Stan'' empezó a suplicar por su vida, de repente todas las súplicas cesaron de golpe y a continuación se escuchó una ligera risa infantil.

Todos tenían los nervios a flor de pie, Mabel se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de Stan, lo mismo había pasado con Wendy y Soos. La mayor de los Pines al ver que nadie venía para decirles qué estaba sucediendo se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la sala. Stan intentó detenerla pero la chica fue más rápida y llegó a la sala principal para ver algo sumamente extraño: no había nada allí.

Mabel se giró hacia su tío Stan con evidente confusión, este por su parte tampoco supo qué estaba pasando. Soos y Wendy estaban en la misma situación.

-¿Hasta cuándo me vais hacer esperar? -exclamó una voz desde fuera de la Cabaña.

Aquella frase fue lo único necesario para hacer a todos los presentes saltar de sus sitios por culpa del miedo, era él.

Mabel fue la primera en moverse, a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y procedió a abrirla. Al principio no vio nada por lo que dio un par de pasos mas, cuando estaba ya en el descansillo de la cabaña tropezó con algo, se giró para ver qué era y vio que se trataba del cuerpo sin vida del agente del FBI que les había estado pasando información, su expresión mostraba un terror como nunca antes se había visto, incluso habían lágrimas en sus ojos. Mabel se llevó sus manos a la boca con la intención de reprimir los gritos que brotarían si no hacía algo.

-Al fin -dijo, haciendo que todos se girasen hacia donde venía la voz.

Allí estaba Dipper, hecho un completo desastre. Tenía sus dos brazos llenos de sangre, aquella sangre le pertenecía a él, ya que momentos antes se había hecho con la navaja de plata robada de la mansión de los Nothwest unos símbolos que los habitantes de la Cabaña no pudieron distinguir desde su posición. Un fino hilo de sangre lo suficientemente grande como para ser visto a distancia salía de su ojo izquierdo, ojo que ya había adquirido una tonalidad roja como si varios vasos sanguíneos se hubieran reventado. El brazo derecho del menor de los gemelos temblaba ligeramente y una sonrisa complacida cruzaba su cara. Dipper se inclinó hacia adelante mientras profería exclamaciones de dolor, en todo momento la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, pero al estar inclinado hacia adelante las demás personas no podían notar aquello.

-Que empiece... -murmuró para sí mismo.

De repente, Dipper empezó a gritar con toda la fuerza que tenía, como si algo estuviera quemándole desde el interior. Mabel dio un suspiro de terror cuando escuchó como su hermano menor sufría. Dipper cayó de rodillas al suelo y luego se acostó en éste, empezó a retocerse tanto que daba miedo con solo verlo. Las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos. Clavó su vista en su hermana mayor, extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia ella mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Por favor Mabel... ayúdame... -dijo mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Sólo esto fue necesario para que Mabel olvidara todo el miedo que había sentido antes y se lanzara hacia su hermano menor. Stan le gritó desde detrás pero fue inútil, Mabel no estaba escuchando otra cosa que fuera su hermano. Atravesó el jardín a toda velocidad y llegó hasta donde Dipper estaba tirado. Se agachó para poder ayudar a su hermano, de repente sintió un agudo dolor punzante en su vientre, desvió su mirada para ver la fuente del dolory vio que un objeto brillante y de metal estaba clavado en su estómago. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, quien estaba sonriendo. Intentó decir algo pero Dipper movió la navaja con la intención de que la sangre fluyera más. Y así sucedió efectivamente, un ligero chorro de sangre empezó a brotar del vientre de la mayor de los gemelos. Mabel se presionó la herida con sus dos manos con la intención de detener la hemorragia, pero era inútil.

-Cave adsum -pronunció Dipper más para sí mismo que para Mabel.

De repente la sangre que hasta entonces se había ido acumulando en el suelo empezó a moverse, tal vez esto no sea nada extraño dado que la sangre es líquida y como tal suele expandirse en superficies planas pero la sangre estaba describiendo un movimiento exacto. Mabel vio cómo un círculo se empezaba a formar alrededor de Dipper, pero algo estaba mal, Mabel volvió a mirarse la herida y vio como la sangre brotaba con mas violencia que antes; era como si su sangre fuera una cuerda y alguien estuviera tirando de ella. A este paso iba a morir por falta de sangre. Todos los habitantes de la Cabaña del Misterio observaban aquella escena con terror absoluto, estaban congelados en sus sitios, no eran capaz de moverse o proferir sonido alguno.

La sangre paró de fluir y Mabel cayó contra el suelo mientras veía cómo todo se iba haciendo cada vez mas nubloso. Dipper se levantó y empezó a murmurar unas palabras que nadie de los presentes podía entender. Súbitamente el círculo que la sangre de Mabel había descrito empezó a iluminarse. Dipper cogió la botellita que le había robado al Dios del amor tan sólo unas horas antes y procedió a vertir el contenido frente a él. Al igual que había pasado con la sangre de Mabel aquel líquido negro describió el mismo recorrido y se colocó alrededor de Dipper, aquel extraño símbolo era la brújula Vegvísir.

Ahora el brillo del extraño dibujo empezó a tornarse más purpúrea. Los extraños dibujos que Dipper tenía en el brazo empezaron a brillar también. El brazo que tenía el dibujo del espiral fue el primero en brillar y gracias a esto unos enormes círculos empezaron a aparecer, era como una diana, habían círculos dentro de otros hasta finalizar en el símbolo de Dipper.

Algo totalmente inesperado para todos, excepto para Dipper sucedió: de la nada y sin previo aviso el ser abominable que todo el mundo odiaba y que respondía al nombre de Bill Cipher apareció frente a Dipper. Pero para mayor sorpresa aún él no sabía qué estaba pasando. Se giró y se colocó cara a cara con Dipper. La sonrisa de este último se ensanchó aún más. Antes de que aquel ser pudiera responder de alguna forma el menor de los Pines estiró su brazo derecho y tocó con la llema de sus dedos el único ojo que tenía el triángulo.

- _Fiat justitia, et pereat mundus_ -dijo Dipper con una sonrisa victoriosa. En su brazo derecho, con el que había tocado el ojo de Bill, el dibujo hecho cortando su piel con la navaja de plata empezó a brillar.

De repente Bill soltó una exclamación de dolor y todo su cuerpo exceptuando su ojo se tornaron de un profundo color negro. A continuación todo su cuerpo empezó a agrietarse y a deshacerse, solo quedando el ojo. Dipper tomó el ojo en su mano, dicho órgano se encongió hasta la mitad de su tamaño original y se tornó de color negro. Todos los presentes contemplaban aquello con expresiones de incredulidad, sobre todo Stan y Mabel, quien con todas sus fuerzas se había girado hacia donde estaba Dipper. El ya mencionado hermano menor levantó el ojo hasta la altura de los suyos con la intención de analizarlo, lo que sucedió a continuación fue totalmente inesperado: Dipper, con un rápido movimiento, se metió el ojo en su boca y se lo tragó.

Un gritó se escapó de los labios de Dipper mientras caía lentamente al suelo, esta vez no estaba fingiendo. Empezó a encogerse sobre sí mismo y a retorcerse. De repente todo movimiento cesó, ahora estaba en posición fetal mientras le daba la espalda a todos los habitantes de la Cabaña. A continuación una carcajada empezó a brotar del interior del menor de los gemelos. Empezó a levantarse lentamente, para sorpresa de todos estaba totalmente curado, todas las heridas que tenía antes habían desaparecido. Estaba como nuevo. Dipper empezó a inspeccionar su propio cuerpo y cuando acabó de hacerlo caminó hasta uno de los cuerpos de los agentes del FBI que yacía sin vida en el suelo. Dipper rebuscó entre el cadáver hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando: su arma.

A continuación levantó la pistola hasta la altura de su sien y apretó el gatillo. La bala salió a toda velocidad e impactó de lleno en su cabeza. Wendy soltó un grito de terror cuando presenció aquello, pero para sopresa o terror de todos, dependiendo del punto de vista, Dipper permaneció en su sitio, tampoco la sangre empezó a brotar y su sonrisa seguía presente. De repente algo empezó a salir del lugar del impacto: era la bala. Esta cayó lentamente hasta el suelo e hizo un ruido metálico al caer e impactar contra una piedrita que allí había. Dipper empezó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! -gritaba mientras alzaba sus manos hacia el cielo.

Agaró de nuevo la navaja y la enterró lentamente en su cuello. La sangre no brotó, y después la herida empezó a cerrar lentamente. Sí, lo había logrado.

-Lo hemos conseguido Tyrone, ¡Lo hemos conseguido! -exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Empezó a caminar hacia los habitantes de la Cabaña del misterio pero en medio del recorrido sintió que algo se aferraba a su pierna, desvió su mirada y vio que se trataba de su hermana Mabel, quien en su último aliento intentaba estar con él. Ante esto Dipper se sintió mal, no era justo que después de que gracias a ella él fue capaz de alcanzar su objetivo la tratara de ese modo. Se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que ella.

-Puedo ayudarte Mabel... Pero tal vez no lo quieras. Las cosas que haré después de esto no pueden ni siquiera ser descritas. ¿De verdad quieres sobrevivir?

Mabel esbozó la mejor sonrisa que en ese momento pudo hacer, aquello servía como respuesta. Así es, a la mayor de las Pines le daba igual el mundo si con eso era capaz de estar junto a Dipper. El menor de los gemelos soltó un suspiro al obtener la respuesta.

 _-''Qué amable eres pequeño Dipper'' -dijo Tyrone con sorna._

-''Cállate'' -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

A continuación Dippper impregnó su dedo índice con la sangre de Mabel, llevó el dedo hasta su frente y dibujó la brújula Vegvísir en la frente de ella. Después murmuró unas palabras que su hermana no pudo entender. A continuación Dipper esbozó una sonrisa, se mordió su labio inferior hasta que la sangre empezó a brotar y besó a Mabel pasándole su sangre a ella. La mayor de los Pines no se esperaba aquello, de repente sintió como el dolor que hasta ahora había sentido empezó a esfumarse. Dipper rompió el contacto y procedió a levantarse, Mabel hizo lo mismo, ahora estaba recuperada. Dipper reanudó su marcha hacia la Cabaña del Misterio.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Mabel mientras se levantaba.

-De caza -fue lo único que respondió Dipper y clavó una mirada a los habitantes de la cabaña, quienes habían observado todo hasta ahora. Las palabras de Dipper les enviaron malas vibras a su cuerpo y empezaron a huír lo más rápido posible. Dipper sotó un largo suspiro-. ¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo tan difícil? Vamos Mabel.

-¡S-Sí! -respondió esta no muy segura de lo que significaban aquellas palabras, aunque pronto lo descubriría.

...

 _''El incendio que se inició en el pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls se ha ido expandiendo por todos lo terrenos circundantes... Hasta ahora el número exacto de víctimas se desconoce, pero no se descarta la posibilidad de que todo el pueblo hubiera perecido...''_

 _''La ola de violencia que se ha desatado en los países de oriente próximo se ha ido agravando a través de los días. Israel ha declarado que procederá a tomar acciones contra Palestina...''_

 _''Korea del Norte continúa su lucha encarnizada contra Korea del Sur, hasta ahora las víctimas se cuentan en decenas de miles...''_

 _''Varios golpes de Estado se han sucedido simultáneamente en varios países de América del Sur. Varias de las naciones de los alrededores están en alerta máxima por los posibles riesgos de sufrir ellos también golpes de Estado...''_

La televisión se apagó de golpe haciendo que el silencio invadiera la habitación en el que Dipper y Mabel se encontraban, estaban en el último piso de un alto edificio en el que podían apreciar la ciudad en su totalidad, o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

-¿Por qué lo has apagado? -preguntó Mabel confundida, quien descansaba en el regazo de Dipper mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Me estaba aburriendo -dijo y apartó a Mabel suavemente y procedió a levantarse.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras agarraba las llaves que descansaban en la mesa.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Mabel mientras seguía a su hermano.

-De caza -dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, la misma sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de su hermana, esta alcanzó a Dipper y le agarró la mano cariñosamente.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

 _Y para los que os preguntáis qué les sucedió a las personas de la Cabaña del Misterio y los padres de los gemelos, supongo que ya lo habréis descubierto..._


End file.
